Hikaru no angel
by rika askaura
Summary: una extraña chica ingresara al gurpo de las Mews, resultando tener el poder de convertirse en un ángel para luchar con las continuas amenazas de los predacytos que sobreviviron luego de terminada la serie... Elliot x oC! entren y lean! CAP 9!
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todoooosssss! Aquí reportándose Rika-chan! Esta ves con un fanfic de Tokio Mew Mew (creo que eso ya se sabe ¬¬), bueno, debo advertirles que aún no se mucho de esta serie/manga, es que la empecé a ver hace poquito, pero me gusto tanto… u, así que puede haber algunos cambios en la historia original, pero no creo que se note mucho ya que no voy a escribir mucho acerca de ello (entonces para que hago toda esta aclaración?)… por lo pronto, estoy esperando a que traigan los mangas 1, 2 y 3 de Tokio Mew Mew que estaban agotados T-T lo quiero buaaaaaaaaaa T-T, bueh, mejor me dejo de tanto palabrerío y voy al grano…

Esta es una historia de Elliot/Ryou (como mejor lo conozcan) x oC… espero que les guste…

--------------------------------------

-------------------------------

Hikaru no Ángel

-------------------------------

Capitulo 1: ¿un ángel?

Era un viernes a la tarde, estaba atardeciendo, el clima era agradable, no hacía ni calor ni frío, era perfecto para pasear por el parque, admirar las cosas que dios nos dio (mejor me dejo de describir estas tonterías u)…

Elliot se encontraba caminando de regreso al café con unas bolsas llenas de mercadería que Wesly le había encargado.

No estaba muy alegre que digamos, ese día especialmente estaba de mal humor por ninguna razón en especial, solo quería descansar un poco para que se le pasara, pero su plan no resulto como lo planeo

- no entiendo por que me mandan a mi a hacer estas cosas… para que se suponen que están ellas cinco eh?... bah! No debo quejarme de eso o mi mal humor empeorará… lo bueno de todo esto es que al fin puedo estar unos minutos solos lejos de tanto griterío- dijo esto ultimo refiriéndose al café Mew Mew.

Siguió caminando por un rato, estaba por llegar a su destino final, cuando de repente oyó una fuerte explosión. Delante de el, una persona, específicamente una jovencita vestida de blanco salio despedida del dicho lugar y cayó al suelo.

- _"que pasa?"_- se preguntaba el rubio mientras corría para socorrer a la chica- oye!- este la llama, pero al parecer ella no parece oírle

Elliot se para en seco cuando la ve de cerca. La joven parecía tener su misma edad, su traje de blanco le hacía recordar al de las Mews.

Era castaña de cabello lacio que llegaba hasta un poco mas de debajo de sus hombros (un poquito mas corto que Renee) , sus ojos eran de un color celeste.

Al parecer estaba malherida. Al analizar bien la situación, pudo ver que quien estaba tras de todo eso era nada menos que un predacyto

-_"¿Cómo puede ser… si hace tiempo acabamos con todos ellos?"_- pensó algo aterrorizado por la idea de que todo pudiera volver a suceder otra vez.

La joven castaña se levanto del suelo con algo de dificultad, parecía haber estado luchando durante mucho tiempo. Dispuesta a terminar de una vez, extiende su mano derecha hacia delante, y luego de murmurar unas palabras, una luz blanca envuelve al monstruo destruyéndolo por completo y devolviéndole su vida normal al pobre animal que había sido "poseído".

Automáticamente, luego de eso, la joven se desmaya. Elliot corre hasta alcanzarla… no tenía duda, era una Mew Mew

- pero… pensé que eran solo 5- murmuro para si algo confundido (en realidad, según el manga son 6, solo que en el anime no hacen aparecer a Berri, la sexta Mew)

Tomo a la muchacha entre sus brazos, al verla mejor, pudo ver que el medallón de metamorfosis estaba muy dañado.

-_"debe haber estado luchando con menos de la mitad de su poder normal…"_

Sin pensarlo dos veces la lleva con Wesly, quizás el podría decirle algo al respecto (se llevo a la chica en brazos con las cosas del mercado,( no se como habrá echo para llevar todo junto u)

Al llegar al lugar, el café ya había cerrado, por lo que agradeció internamente.

Entro por la puerta trasera y se dirigío donde se encontraba el castaño de cabello largo.

- Wesly! Puedes venir un segundo?- lo llamo desde su habitación

- que suced--Wesly queda mudo al ver a la joven malherida recostada sobre la cama del rubio de ojos celestes

- Que pasa aquí?- pregunto algo confundido

- eso mismo quisiera saber yo- le respondió Elliot- pensé que quizás tu sabrías algo de esto

- algo de que?- pregunta una voz proveniente de detrás de la puerta

- cállate Kiki- le susurro en el oído Zoey, pero al parecer ya las habían visto

- verdaderamente son unas entrometidas- gruño el oji-azul

- es… ya sabes… no pudimos evitarlo- trato de defenderse Corina Mientras que Bridget, acomodándose sus anteojos, se avergonzaba un poco

- les dije que no debían meterse en problemas ajenos- critico la chica de cabello violeta

- entonces por que tu también viniste con nosotras?- le reclamo la pequeña rubia con cara de reproche

- hn…- Renee solo quedo callada

- quien es?

- no se

- que hace aquí?

- no se

- por que no sabes nada de lo que pregunto?

- no se!...-Elliot no estaba de humor (como ya lo mencione antes) para contestar todo lo que ellas le preguntaran

- debes ser la sexta Mew que nadie conocía y acaba de aparecer misteriosamente…- dijo Kiki emocionada

- la sexta? Si solo somos cinco…- objeto Corina- no inventes historias extrañas

- yo nunca invento!

-disculpen chicas… podrías pedirles que se retiren, su horario de trabajo acaba de terminar, cuando sepamos algo mas sobre esto les informaremos… esta bien?- dijo Wesly al ver la cara de exasperación de Elliot, temiendo por la vida de sus camareras…

- pero Wesly- reclamaron a unísono las cinco, el castaño lo único que hizo fue sonreír como siempre

- por favor- reitera amablemente.

-… ah! esta bien…

- recuerden que mañana abriremos solo a la tarde- les recuerda el castaño

- bien, adiós…

Una ves que las Mew Mew se van, Wesly y Elliot intercambian miradas, el castaño estaba esperando que su amigo le dijera exactamente lo que había pasado.

- esta bien… te contare lo ocurrido- dijo al entender la mirada de su acompañante.

Elliot le comento todo lo que había pasado (no voy a volver a escribir todo --u …)

- ya veo, déjame ver- Wesly toma el medallón y lo quita del cuello de la joven, en ese miemos instante, esta vuelve a su forma normal que no era muy diferente de la ya mencionada, solo que tenía cabello castaño con las puntas de este de un color rojizo-rosado

- esta muy dañado- dijo Wesly al examinar el medallón- seguramente lucho casi sin poderes… es por eso que termino en tal mal estado

- lo mismo pensé… pero, aún me sorprende que… sea una de las demás- dijo algo pensativo Elliot

- luego te diré lo que se, primero quiero que trates sus heridas, yo me encargare de reparar esto…

El castaño se fue a la sala donde tenía todas sus computadoras y se puso a investigar un poco, mientras que el oji-azul busco un poco de alcohol etílico y unas vendas para curar a la chica

-haber…-luego de dar un suspiro, Elliot comenzó con su labor de curarla.

Por suerte solo eran heridas superficiales y nada serio. Lo único grave era un corte que tenía en el brazo, lo demás eran golpes y rasguños. Primero desinfecto todo con alcohol y luego coloco algunas banditas (curitas).

Levanto la manga izquierda de la camisa que llevaba puesta. Repitió el mimo procedimiento que antes con la herida de su brazo, solo que ella hizo una expresión de dolor al sentir el alcohol en su corte. Luego, Elliot vendo su brazo, la dejo descansando y fue con Wesly

- descubriste algo?- pregunto el rubio entrando a la sala

- no mucho… este es otro de los medallones de las Mews como supusimos.

Verdaderamente no sabia de su existencia… solo pensaba que era alguna leyenda o algo, pero al parecer si es verdadero, esta chica tiene el poder de convertirse en un Ángel- termina por explicar el castaño

- un ángel?

- si, es lo mismo como con las demás, que puede obtener poderes de distintos animales, solo que el de ella es un ángel

-ya veo… es extraño que aya aparecido justo ahora… y lo que mas me preocupa es ese pedacyto… pensé que ya habíamos acabado con ellos

-lo mismo digo, solo nos queda esperar que esta jovencita despierte y nos cuente su versión de la historia…

-La dejare en mi habitación por esta noche, yo dormiré en la de huéspedes

- me parece bien, cuando termine de reparar el medallón iré a dormir

- trata de no esforzarte mucho- dijo el rubio en tono medio irónico- buenas

noches- se retiro de la sala para dirigirse a su habitación predestinada.

--------------al día siguiente----------------

Elliot despertó pesadamente, su mal humor había desaparecido, al parecer solo necesito descansar un poco. Miró su reloj… eran las 11:30 de la mañana. Paso por su habitación, la joven aún estaba dormida, pero al parecer se la veía mejor

Bajo a tomar su desayuno, su compañero ya estaba despierto horneando unos cuantos pasteles para vender esa misma tarde.

- bueno d--

-Bueno días!- de la nada Zoey hace su aparición interrumpiendo a Elliot

-… que haces aquí tan temprano? Acaso te caíste de la cama?- pregunta el rubio burlonamente, aunque solo recibió por respuesta una mirada de fastidio

- al parecer estas de buen humor hoy…

- que te trae por aquí Zoey- pregunto Wesly

- ah! solo pasaba por aquí y… pensé en venir a saludarlos- trato de buscar una buena excusa

- para que? Si de todos modos vendrías esta tarde…- dijo Elliot al comprender la verdadera razón por la cual estaba allí

- bueno, es que…

- vaya que eres curiosa- dijo al fin.

- esta bien! Lo admito quiero saber!... no pude dormir de la intriga en toda la noche --u…

Elliot rió ante la reacción de su amiga provocando que esta se enoje y comenzara una discusión con el sin sentido como solían hacerlo…

Al poco tiempo, Bridget, Corina, Kiki y Reneé estaban ahí por la misma razón.

Elliot subió a su habitación para observar a la chica, que al parecer estaba por despertar.

-mn…- esta se levanto pesadamente, luego de dar un gran bostezo y refregar sus ojos observo donde se encontraba, algo asustada, para luego posar su mirada en Elliot, quien la observaba

- al fin despiertas…

- q-quien eres?- pregunta la castaña algo asustada.

Al parecer, el color de sus ojos era marrón verdoso. "Muy bonitos" pensó el rubio.

-no recuerdas nada de lo que pasó?

- solo recuerdo, haber estado luchando y justo antes de que me desmayara

un chico muy apuesto me salvo…

- vaya… gracias por pensar eso…

-¿eh?... Ah!l- la jovencita se sonroja al caer en cuenta de que se trataba de Elliot quien la había salvado. Por su pare el rubio ríe ante esa reacción

- espera! Aun no me has dicho donde estoy - reclama algo mareada

Antes de que Elliot pudiera responder, Wesly y las demás entran a su habitación

-al fin despiertas!- grito Kiki emocionada

- no grites de esa manera- la regañó Reneé

Un minuto de silencio entre todos se apodero del lugar. La joven miraba a todos con una cara de confusión notable.

Wesly al ver la reacción de ella se colocó en frente y se presentó

- disculpa todo este alboroto, Me llamo Wesly…- Wesly se encarga de relatarle todo lo que sucedió luego de presentar a todos los presentes que había en el lugar.

- oye… ya nos hemos presentado, pero aún no nos has dicho como te llamas- exclamo Corina.

- es verdad… me llamo Hikari Aikawa… mucho gusto…

-que bonito nombre- dijo la pequeña rubia saltando enérgicamente.

- u gracias…

- aquí tienes-Wesly le entrego su medallón

- eh? Esta… reparado?

- el estuvo reparándolo toda la noche- dijo Elliot, quien estaba recostado contra una pared con los brazos cruzados, señalando a Wesly

-… pero como puede ser que sepas reparar algo así?

- digamos que… el ya esta acostumbrado- dijo Reneé

- como es eso?- pregunta Hikari confundida

- veras… todas somos como tu… mira- la cantante le muestra su medallón de metamorfosis

- ah! es igualito al mió!- exclama sorprendida la castaña

- todas tenemos uno igual- informo Bridget

- eso quiere decir que eres una de nosotras!- grito emocionada Kiki

- una de ustedes?-

La pobre de Hikari entendía cada vez menos de lo que sucedía. Elliot al ver la preocupación (por estar confundida) que reflejaba el rostro de ella echó a todos de su habitación…

Elliot le cuenta de las hazañas de las Mew Mew a través de todo este tiempo.

Hikari termino por comprender, ella tenía la misma misión que las demás

- esta bien… me gustaría unirme al grupo… así de paso conozco mas personas de por aquí

- no eres de la ciudad?

- no, vengo de Okinawa… pero me mude aquí para completar mis estudios…- explica la castaña

-------------esa misma tarde--------------

Antes de que el café abriera…

- ten ponte esto- Elliot le entrega a Hikari un traje de camarera

- para que?

- desde hoy trabajaras aquí- dijo Wesly

- que? Por que!

- si quieres ser parte del grupo trabaja, las demás también lo hacen- comento el rubio sin mas rodeos

- esta bien… creo que no tengo otra opción… pero que quieren que yo haga?

- repartir pedidos…

- pero no creo que les resulte muy beneficioso…u

- por que lo dices?

- es que, no tengo mucho equilibrio, seguramente se me caería todo- explica algo avergonzada

- eso puede arreglarse- dijo el castaño con una amable sonrisa- estoy necesitando alguien que me ayude en la cocina… que te parece?

- claro! Eso me gustaría, soy muy buena cocinando…

- problema resuelto entonces… cámbiate y ve a trabajar… en quince minutos abrimos- dijo Elliot retirándose del lugar

Hikari hace exactamente lo que el rubio de ojos celestes le ordeno. Se coloco su traje (igual que el de las demás Mew solo que celeste). Antes de bajar por las escaleras para ir a la cocina se cruzo con Elliot

- oye… no te lo dije antes… pero, gracias por haberme ayudado

- solo hice lo que me pareció correcto, es todo

- igualmente… gracias- sonríe en señal de agradecimiento-… Elliot era tu nombre no?- el solo asiente con la cabeza-… que opinas?- dice dándose media vuelta sobre el lugar en donde estaba

- te ves bien… el celeste te queda bien

- gracias!- luego de esas palabras, Hikari bajo con una sonrisa de orea a oreja.

--------------esa misma tarde---------------

Ya habían cerrado, las chicas se estaban cambiando para volver a sus casas.

- no vendrás con nosotras Hikari?- pregunto Zoey

- no, me quedare un poco mas, debo terminar de ayudar a Wesly a limpiar

- esta bien… nos vemos mañana… adiós!

Las cinco Mews se van de ahí

- gracias por ayudarme… no deberías haberte molestado- dijo Wesly

- no es nada, de alguna manera debía agradecerles el haberme ayudado…

Una ves que termino de hacer su labor, Hikari se mudó de ropa, colocándose la camisa que antes tenía, era de un color celeste agua, (creo que ya dedujeron que me gusta mucho el color celeste u) y su jean.

Antes de que esta saliera del lugar el rubio la detuvo…

- necesitas algo Elliot?

- quiero que me des el número de donde vives, así si surge algún inconveniente podremos avisarte

Hikari hizo silencio por un instante

- sucede algo?

- es que… no tengo teléfono

- entonces dime alguna dirección…

Hikari volvió a quedar en silencio. Elliot la mira algo extrañado.

- y bien?- pregunto impaciente el chico

- es que… tampoco tengo una dirección…

- que quieres decir con eso…?

- que no vivo, en ningún sitio

- como puede ser eso? Debes estar hospedándote en un lugar…

- no… esos monstruos siempre me persiguen a todos los lugares a los que voy y destruyen todos… no quiero que las demás personas salgan heridas por mi culpa…-dijo con una sonrisa algo melancólica

Elliot se quedo callado ante la contestación de su acompañante. ¿Ella estuvo sola todo este tiempo, desde que había llegado a la ciudad, luchando sola contra esos monstruos…?

- y que tienes planeado hacer ahora eh?- pregunto Elliot esperando una buena respuesta

-bien… no lo se…

Wesly que había escuchado todo se acerco a la chica

- quieres quedarte aquí?

- que?- preguntaron sorprendidos Hikari y Elliot al mismo tiempo

- hay una habitación de mas, puedes ocuparla

- nooo… gracias… ya hicieron demasiado por mi

- no es un favor, es una invitación… nos agradaría tu compañía… verdad?-

pregunta el castaño mirando a Elliot

-… si, es verdad- dice mirando hacia otro lado

- pero… si apenas me conocen!

- eso no tiene nada que ver… eres una Mew Mew, además de ser una muy buena persona…- dijo Wesly

- pero!

- deja de inventar excusas!- la regaña Elliot- es de mala educación despreciar una invitación

- eso no es verdad…- contesto algo enfadada por el tono de voz en el que le había hablado el rubio

- para nosotros si!- le respondió de la misma manera

- deja de gritar así Elliot… por favor Hikari… quédate con nosotros…

-…- Hikari permaneció en silencio al igual que ambos chicos, esperando su respuesta

-… esta bien…- dijo por fin la chica

- pues… bienvenida!- exclama el castaño

- lo mismo digo- dijo Elliot tratado de parecer lo menos interesado posible…

Continuara…

--------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

--------------------------------------

-------------------------------

Hikaru no Ángel

-------------------------------

Capitulo 2: "quiero conocerte mejor"

Hikari, luego de la invitación para quedarse a vivir en el café con Elliot y Wesley, fue en busca de sus pertenencias en la heladería que las había dejado justo antes del ataque del predacyto el día anterior…

- como puedes dejar las cosas tiradas así porque si?- pregunto Elliot de una manera irónica, quien la estaba acompañando

- fue una emergencia… que mas podía hacer?- respondió como si fuera algo obvio-… aquí es

Hikari entro al lugar, mientras que Elliot se quedo esperándola afuera, pidió sus cosas, por suerte las habían guardado

- aquí tiene señorita… debería ser un poco mas cuidadosa- dijo el señor encargado del local

-si, gracias u- la castaña sale del lugar y se dirige donde estaba Elliot- ayúdame por favor… tenme esto- dijo entregándole un bolso

- que demonios llevas aquí dentro?- dijo sosteniendo el bolso por lo pesado que era

- solo unos cuantos libros … si es muy pesado para ti puedo llevarlo yo- dijo en tono burlón

- claro que no… solo preguntaba- respondió algo molesto

- bueno… volvamos…- dijo colocándose una mochila con su ropa en la espalda

En el camino de regreso Hikari le pregunto algunas cosas a Elliot de sus nuevas compañeras, el rubio le dijo como era cada una en carácter

-…y por último esta Bridget, es algo tímida y le gusta mucho la lectura.. en fin, creo que te llevarás bien con todas… al menos eso creo…

- ya veo… son tan diferentes que resulta extraño que sean tan amigas como dices… pero en fin, dicen que lo opuesto se atrae no?

- quizás…

- bien, me has contado de las chicas, pero que hay de ti y Wesley?- pregunto curiosamente

- Wesley es una persona demasiado amable como has visto además de ser muy inteligente y bueno en casi todo…

- es lo que pensé -

Ambos quedaron en silencio, Hikari se dedicaba a mirar el lugar para conocer mejor la ciudad. Estaban pasando por el parque que quedaba frente al café.

- aún no me has contado nada de ti…

- no hay nada de mi que pueda llegar a interesarte- contesto de mala gana

-…- Hikari solo se quedo callada.

Al llegar, Elliot le ayuda a llevar sus bolsos a su habitación. Los dejo a un lado

de la puerta, estada dispuesto a irse, pero Hikari lo detiene

- gracias por ayudarme… oye, podría ocuparla con algunas cosas mas?- pregunto refiriéndose a la habitación

- es tuya, has lo que quieras con ella

- bien…

Hikari coloca sus bolsos sobre su cama, abre el que tenía lleno de libros, los ordena un poco, después saca su ropa y la dobla prolijamente dejándola lista para guardarla en el ropero

- que haces ahí?...necesitas algo?- pregunto a Elliot quien aún estaba ahí, mirándola algo curioso

- no… - este le da un último vistazo a la habitación y se va

- bien… ahora debo pensar en como dejarla a mi gusto- pensó en vos alta la joven de ojos verdes- bueno, primero lo primero- dijo observando las cosas que tenía sobre su cama.

Cuidadosamente tomo todos sus libros, entre los cuales la mayoría eran colecciones de mangas (U…).

------------Esa misma tarde------------

- oye… Wesley… podría pedirte un favor?- pregunta Hikari asomándose a la sala donde este tenia todas sus computadoras

- no te quedes ahí, pasa…

- no molesto?

- claro que no… dime, que necesitas?

- es que, me preguntaba si podrías acompañarme dentro de un rato a recorrer los alrededores…

- claro, solo espera a que termine esto… no tardare mucho

- bien gracias!

- avísale a Elliot si no quiere salir con nosotros

- déjalo… ya me ha acompañado esta mañana, no quisiera molestarlo otra ves…- dijo con la mirada baja y una sonrisa en sus labios

- no creo que le moleste, ve y pregúntale

- esta bien…

Esta se va hacia la habitación del rubio, toca la puerta, pero nadie contesta, repite la acción, pero sigue si contestar

-"permiso…"- dijo en voz baja entrando a la habitación de Elliot- le dio un vistazo a todo el lugar. No tenía muchas cosas, pero aún así era agradable.

- Elliot!- lo llama al ver que el estaba sentado en la ventana mirando hacia fuera, pero al parecer el no responde- "le sucederá algo?"- pensó algo

extrañada.

Se quedo un momento observándolo, solo lo iluminaba la luz del atardecer, se veía bien…

-"se ve tan tranquilo… parece otra persona"- dijo mirándolo de una forma dulce. Se sacudió la cabeza para despejar sus pensamientos.

Hikari se acercó hacia el sigilosamente y toca su hombro. El oji-azul da un pequeño salto girando hacia atrás para ver que se trataba de la chica quien se estaba riendo por lo bajo.

- no sabes tocar a la puerta?- pregunto enfadado quitándose unos auriculares de sus oídos, al parecer estaba escuchando un poco de música

- lo hice, pero no me oíste, _"como dije, solo PARECIA tranquilo u"_

Elliot la mira esperando a que ella le diga el motivo de su "visita"

- ah! es verdad, en un rato saldremos con Wesley, quieres venir?

- …- este voltea su rostro

- por favor- dijo con cara algo llorosa (a estilo anime)- necesito que me enseñen un poco la cuidad, además, sería mas agradable si vienes tu …

- que quieres decir con eso?

- lo que oíste…- dijo algo apenada

-… bah! Esta bien, después de todo necesito salir a comprar algunas cosas…

- que bien!- exclamo

Hikari se dirige a su habitación a buscar un poco de dinero para poder comprarse algunas cosas. Mientras, el rubio de ojos celestes se quedo observando el lugar por donde ella se había ido hace unos segundos. Dio un

profundo suspiro, se mudó de ropa y bajo a la sala (se puso un pantalón negro largo y una camisa azul, algo desabrochada… ¬).

Hikari bajo un poco después de el, ambos se quedaron esperando a que Wesley terminara sus cosas.

Estaban en silencio, la castaña no se sentina muy cómoda, por lo que trato de sacar un tema de conversación

- que necesitas comprar?

- nada importante- le respondió el rubio

- y que quieres hacer luego de ir a recorrer la cuidad?

- no se…- volvió a responder

Otra ves ese silencio incomodo, por mas que trato, ella no pudo entablar ninguna conversación. Bajo su mirada algo desilusionada, cosa que no paso desapercibida por el oji-azul

- que pasa?

- …no es nada importante…

En ese instante baja Wesley corriendo por las escaleras casi cayéndose.

- perdón por hacerlos esperar

- esta bien… vamos!

El castaño de cabello largo lleva a recorrer a ambos la ciudad en su auto.

Pasaron por algunos parques, por el lado del mar, y fueron hasta el centro

- bien, bájense…- les ordeno Wesley, ambos obedecieron- que quieres hacer primero

- dime donde hay una tienda de comics!- dijo casi desesperada

- creo que hay una doblando aquí en la esquina- dijo Elliot

Hikari salio corriendo tan rápido que sorprendió a ambos jóvenes.

- podrías hacerme el favor de acompañarla, necesito comprar unos artículos de computación…

- pero… yo también necesito comprar algunos

- dime que, lo comprare por ti

- ah!- suspiro, el rubio de ojos celestes le pasa una lista con las cosas que necesitaba

- bien, ve tras ella y fíjate que no se pierda

- de acuerdo- dijo de mala gana Elliot dirigiéndose tras Hikari

Una vez dentro de la tienda, la castaña de ojos verdes comenzó a mirar todo lo que había allí. Pasaron unos 20 min. y aún seguía observando

- puedes decidirte ya! Quiero irme- gruñe el joven Grant

- pero aún no e comprado nada!- se queja ella

- entonces hazlo, y ya!

- esta bien, no te irrites… necesito que me sostengas algunas cosas por favor.

Elliot asiente y sigue a Hikari.

- quiero esto- dijo tomando dos mangas y entregándoselos a su acompañante

-…

- ah! y también ese póster!-

-…- elliot lo toma en sus manos

- noooo!- grita conmovida

- que pasa!- pregunta creyendo que algo malo le había sucedido

- es el manga de DNangel que me faltaba y estaba agotado !- exclamo emocionada

- --u… sabes, tienes gustos muy diferentes…

- y eso también lo quiero!- tomo entre sus manos un DVD de Fullmetal Alchemist- genial! Trae los 3 OVAS!

- y donde se supone que vas a ver ese dvd?- pregunto tratando de sostener todo lo que Hikari le había dado

- en tu computadora por supuesto

- quien dijo que te la prestaría?

- se que lo harás…

Aproximadamente 10 minutos después, ambos salieron del local llenos de bolsas

- recuérdame nunca mas acompañarte de compras a un lugar como este…

- perdona… u es que, me deje llevar…

- De veras?- pregunto irónicamente por lo que solo recibió una mirada fulminante

- ¬¬

Wesley paso a buscarlos un poco después. Hikari iba feliz en el auto abrazando

todas sus bolsas con las compras recién echas ( y quien no? Ahora que lo pienso… hace mas de una semana y media que no me compro un manga… aaahhh! Me voy a morir T-T).

Una ves que volvieron, ella subió corriendo sus escaleras, se tiró sobre su cama y comenzó a leer sus libros nuevos.

- es extraña- dijo el rubio mirando escaleras arriba observando el "humito" que dejo la carrera de su compañera.

- de veras? Yo creo que te agrada…- dijo Wesley en tono de burla riéndose un poco

- deja de decir tonterías- contesto algo enojado

-------------esa misma noche-------------

Estaba anocheciendo, Elliot se encontraba en el patio de detrás del café, recostado sobre el césped mirando hacia el cielo.

La joven de ojos verdes se encontraba sobre su cama aún leyendo. Dio un gran bostezo y luego se sentó.

-… me duelen los ojos de tanto leer… mejor dejo por hoy.

Se levanto, corrió la cortina de la ventana y la abrió

- vaya… ya es de noche…

Al observar mejor, diviso a Elliot recostado en el patio. Hikari se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia donde estaba el.

- oye!- lo llamó

- que pasa?- pregunto sin mirarla

- no, nada, puedo sentarme a tu lado?- pregunto en voz un poco mas baja.

- …si- dijo en un suspiro

- oye, sobre lo que no te dije hoy…- (eso que no le dijo cuando estaban esperando a Wesley)

- si no quieres decirlo no hay problema…

- no, es que, pensé que te molestaría…

- que cosa?- pregunta esta vez mirándola a los ojos

- es que, no se, siento que no confías en mi…

- por que lo piensas?

- pues… cada vez que te pregunto algo sobre ti, no me respondes… cuando trato de entablar una conversación contigo…

- no fue mi intención… disculpa- la interrumpe-… es que, a veces, no se como comportarme…

- sabes… solo quiero conocerte mejor… quiero que seas mi amigo…

- ya somos amigos… la verdad no puedo decirte como soy, eso debes descubrirlo tu misma con el tiempo…

- es verdad…

- oigan!- la voz de Wesley, llamándolos desde la puerta de la casa ( la parte trasera del café) los distrae de su conversación- la cena ya esta lista- luego de informar eso volvió a entrar

- bien… vamos?- Elliot se levanta y extiende su mano para ayudarla a Hikari

- si…- dijo tomando esta ayuda con gusto y a la ves un leve rubor en sus mejillas

Continuará…

-------------------------------------

Hoooola a todos! Espero que les haya gustado este cap! la verdad es que tengo un trauma con los capítulos 2, siempre me salen mal, en todos mis Fanfics me pasó lo mismo! Es una maldición T-T, realmente espero que les haya gustado. A partir del capítulo que viene comenzaré a relatar la historia ya pasados unos meses de la "estadía" (si así se le puede decir) de Hikari, les prometo que el cap. que viene será mas divertido… y les adelanto… habrá un nuevo integrante en la casa, u no necesariamente es humano (música de suspenso) chan chan chan… Espero que me dejen REVIEWS adoro leerlos! Y si se les ocurre algo que les gustaría que pase entre Elliot y Hikari… admito todas sus opiniones… hasta la próxima!


	3. Chapter 3

--------------------------------------

-------------------------------

Hikaru no Ángel

-------------------------------

Capitulo 3: "¿puedo quedarme con ella?"

El día siguiente era feriado, por lo que Wesley decidió abrir el café solo por la mañana. Era un día lluvioso, las mews llegaron con el tiempo justo debido a la lluvia.

- maldición… porque tuvo que llover un día como este!- se quejó la pelirroja- ahora no podremos salir como habíamos quedado ayer…

- ya se nos ocurrirá algo- contesto Corina en forma de aliento

- podríamos ir al cine- sugirió Kiki a sus compañeras mientras limpiaba una mesa que acababan de desocupar

- que opinas tu Renné?- le pregunto la peliazul

- no se…- respondió seriamente

- no creo que deje de llover- dijo Hikari en un suspiro

- gracias por el apoyo ¬¬- se quejo Zoey nuevamente

- u no quiero desilusionarlas, pero realmente nunca me equivoco cuando me refiero al clima…

- igualmente, aunque ya les había dicho que no podría ir,- dijo la cantante- apoyo la idea de Kiki…

- también yo- dijo Corina

- esta bien… no parece mala idea- aclaro Bridget

- veamos una película de terror!- exclamo enérgicamente la rubia

- noooooo T-T- contesto Zoey temblando

- tomen… es la guía de los estrenos recientes- Hikari le entrega un papel con varios nombres de películas

- gracias…- dijo Corina tomándolo entre sus manos

- le recomiendo que vayan a ver esta- dijo la castaña señalando una que se llamaba "just like heaven"

- no vendrás con nosotras?- pregunto la joven de cabello verde

- no lo siento… otro día saldré con ustedes…

- esta bien… no te preocupes

- oigan… dejen de hablar tanto y trabajen mas…- dijo Elliot apareciendo de la nada

- eres un pesado ¬¬- respondió la pelirroja

- Wesley te necesita en la cocina- dijo el rubio dirigiéndose a Hikari

- ah! ya voy…

La mañana se paso rápido para las chicas, ya que debido al clima no hubo muchos clientes…

Zoey, Kiki , Bridget y Corina estaban cambiándose para irse al cine, Renné tuvo que irse antes, la habían llamado para hacer unas grabaciones de música.

Hikari mientras estaba terminado de limpiar.

- segura que no quieres venir con nosotras?- pregunto la Mews rosada

- les agradezco… pero no… no me siento muy bien…

- te sucede algo malo?- pregunto la pequeña enérgica

- no… solo me duele un poco la cabeza

- vamos o no llegaremos!- grito Corina ya desde la puerta de entrada.

- … espero que te mejores… adiós Hikari- la saludan Zoey y Kiki

- adiós… que la pasen bien!

Las chicas se fueron. Hikari seguía limpiando un poco. Dio un suspiro y se sentó en una de las sillas con una de sus manos en la frente.

- ve a descansar un poco… yo terminare de limpiar todo esto- dijo Elliot entrando en la sala

- no te molestes… enseguida termino- dijo al mismo tiempo que s paraba y tomaba nuevamente su escoba

- has lo que te dije…- dijo mirándola algo serio

- pero… ah! esta bien… pero luego no te quejes de que tienes que limpiar todo el desorden tu solo…

- no lo haré… pídele a Wesley algo para el dolor de cabeza

- esta bien… gracias- le sonríe y luego se va a su habitación

Hikari se recuesta sobre su cama algo cansada, cierra sus ojos y en cuestión de minutos se queda dormida.

Una vez que Elliot terminó de limpiar todo (mas o menos una hora después… es muy lento para limpiar U) busco a Wesley quien estaba trabajando en su computadora.

- que haces Wesley?

- ah! elliot… note oí entrar… como se encuentra Hikari?

- creo que esta durmiendo… que es eso?- pregunto seriamente observando la pantalla de la computadora de su compañero

- estoy revisando la ciudad por si aparece una alerta de Predacyto- responde el castaño

- … suena extraño escuchar ese nombre después de tanto tiempo…

- es verdad… pero luego de lo que paso desde que apareció Hikari…

- si lo se… es mejor estar seguros por si aparece otro- contesta el rubio

- … no creo que hayan quedado muchos, así que no será mucho problema… cambiando de tema…podrías despertar a Hikari, el almuerzo ya casi estará

- … ya voy- dijo casi en un suspiro

Elliot salió da la sala, subió las escaleras y se dirigió a la habitación de la chica.

Toca a la puerta, pero como nadie contesto decidió entrar. Al entrar dirige su mirada a toda el lugar.

Hikari estaba dormida sobre su cama. Su rostro estaba relajado y su cabello caía sobre su rostro.

-_" se ve bonita… parece otra persona…"_- pensó con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Sacudió su cabeza para alejar aquel pensamiento, volvió a recorrer la habitación con su mirada, realmente la había modificado bastante. Tenía varios pósters pegados en la pared, una estantería llena de libros y su mesa con carpetas llenas de papeles.

Se acerco a una de ellas, la abrió con cuidado, estaba llena de dibujos de ella.

- es muy buena-murmuro mirando unos cuantos

- vaya, gracias- responde una vos detrás de el, sobresaltándolo

- desde cuando estas despierta?- pregunto

- jeje… me desperté recién… que bueno que te gusten… me cuesta mucho hacerlos

- deberías mostrárselos a Wesley…

- ya los vio…

Elliot se da media vuelta para irse-… veo que te sientes mejor… el almuerzo ya esta listo...- luego de decir esto cierra la puerta tras de si y se va.

-_ "me alegro de que le hayan gustado mis dibujos"_- pensó observando, con una sonrisa, el dibujo que Elliot había estado mirando hace unos instantes…

Volviendo al a realidad, bajo las escaleras para comer con sus dos amigos.

-------------esa tarde-------------

Hikari se encontraba bajo la lluvia, Wesley le había pedido que fuera por algunas cosas que necesitaba.

- que día horrible… por que me tuve que olvidar el paraguas!- dijo casi en un grito de disgusto.

Al llegar a la tienda, tomo las cosas que había encargado el castaño, una ves que las tuvo en sus manos, espero a que parara de llover un poco y luego salió.

- me pregunto si les habrá gustado la película a las demás… la verdad es muy bonita- dijo refiriéndose a la película que les recomendo

Un ruido de entre los arbustos la saco de sus pensamientos. Se giro rápidamente, pensando que era algún otro predacyto… observo unos segundos

los arbustos. Se acerco hacia ellos curiosamente

-…- al observar mejor torno una sonrisa en sus labios, se escabullo entre las plantas- ven aquí pequeño- dijo en vos baja sacando un pequeño gatito quien le maullaba - … perdona… quise decir gatita- aclaro al observar que tenía tres colores, blanco, marrón claro y negro ( dudo que no lo sepan, pero las gatas siempre tienen tres colores, es por eso que pudo diferenciarla)- estas toda mojada…

La tomo entre sus brazos, abrió su abrigo, la apoyo contra su pecho y luego la cubrió con este.

La gatita volvió a maullar

- pobrecita… estas temblando… te llevare conmigo y te daré un poco de leche…

Hikari corrió bajo la lluvia hasta llegar al café, entro por la puerta trasera para que ninguno de sus compañeros la viera con la pequeña felina. Se dirigió hacia la cocina, tomo un pequeño plato y un poco de leche, saco a la minina de su campera y la coloco en el suelo.

- si que tenías hambre- dijo al ver que la pequeña tomaba la leche algo desesperada.

En ese instante, Elliot entra a la cocina en busca de algo para beber, pero al ver a Hikari sentada en el suelo con la gatita se quedo inmóvil. La castaña de ojos verdes estaba completamente mojada, la ropa esta pegada a su cuerpo, dejando ver mejor aún su silueta, si contar que su remera se trasparentaba un

poco.

El rubio se sonrojó, intento alejar cualquier pensamiento fuera de lo normal de su cabeza. Su mirada siguió subiendo por el cuerpo de la joven hasta llegar al rostro sonriente de ella, el cabello le caía desprolijamente, sus ojos brillaban debido a las gotas de agua que caían delicadamente sobre su rostro.

No podía negar que se sentía extraño al verla de esa manera, dio un suspiro casi inaudible tratando de calmarse.

Al terminar el plato de leche, la gatita maúlla nuevamente

- quieres mas?...- vuelve a llenar el plato con otro poco, la gatita le maúlla en agradecimiento- no hagas tanto ruido… si Elliot o Wesley se llegaran a enterar…

- si Wesley o yo nos llegáramos a enterar, que?- pregunta el rubio apareciendo detrás de ella, con una sonrisa un tanto creída.

- ah! jeje hola Elliot… tanto tiempo, no?- Hikari se coloca delante de la gatita para que este no la viera

- que tienes ahí atrás?- pregunto tratado de parecer lo mas curioso posible

- quien yo?

- acaso ves a alguien mas en esta habitación?- responde como si fuese algo obvio

- no tengo nada jeje u- dijo riendo nerviosamente

- déjame ver- Elliot se agacha para estar a la altura de Hikari que estaba sentada en el suelo.

- pero de veras… no hay nada- de repente se oye otro maullido

- te gruñe el estómago?- pregunta irónicamente sin cambiar la sonrisa de su rostro

- eh… si! Es que tengo mucha hambre

- no me mientas!- Elliot pasa un brazo tras Hikari y toma la gatita de la nuca con su mano.

- así que era esto- dijo sonriendo aún mas al ver la cara de desesperación de Hikari

- por favor! puedo quedarme con ella?- pegunta atropelladamente…

- …- Elliot cierra sus ojos y suspira

- por favor…

- … esta bien- dijo por fin

- sii!- exclamo felizmente la castaña mientras elliot le devuelve a la gatita

- pero si Wesley se llegara a enterar…

- si yo me llegara a enterar… que?- pregunta Wesley apareciendo sorpresivamente

- otra vez no T-T- dijo lloriqueando Hikari

- que bonita gatita…- dijo el castaño tomándola entre sus brazos

Eso tomo por sorpresa a ambos jóvenes, ya que pensaban que se enojaría

-Wesley… puedo quedarme con ella?- pregunta decididamente la chica

Wesley la mira como algo indesiso

- que piensas Elliot?

- me da igual- responde el joven

- …esta bien…

- siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!- Hikari salta de la felicidad

- u… puedes quedártela siempre y cuando te hagas cargo de ella

- si, lo prometo… Ah! deje tus cosas en la mesa de la sala- le informa al castaño

- esta bien… gracias por haberlas ido a buscar

- no hay problema

Wesley se va dejando solos a Elliot y a Hikari. El rubio de ojos claros se quedo observándola nuevamente. Trago saliva al ver sus labios aún mojados

- ocurre algo?- pregunto ella al ver que la miraba de una manera extraña

Elliot se sonroja repentinamente- n-no… deberías cambiarte o pescaras un resfriado…-dijo tratando de parecer lo mas tranquilo posible

Diciendo esto se va de la cocina…

-_" es mi impresión… o últimamente Elliot ha estado actuando algo extraño…"_- piensa algo extrañada por su amigo- bueno, mejor me cambiare… ven con migo gatita… te secare un poco…

Hikari se dirigió con una amplia sonrisa ha su habitación…

Continuara…

-----------------------------------

Holiiiiiiiiiiii! Mil perdones por haber demorado tanto en publicar este capítulo U … bueno, espero que les haya gustado el cap… apuesto a que nunca se imaginaron que la "nueva integrante del grupo" sería una gatita de no mas de 2 meses ( hay mily… si solo fueras tan chiquita como la gatita de mi historia…) en fin… ahora se va a poner mas interesante al ver a Elliot reaccionando de forma rara cuando esta con Hikari como ya leyeron en este cap…

Dejen sus REVIEWS pliiiis and porfisssss


	4. Chapter 4

--------------------------------------

-------------------------------

Hikaru no Ángel

-------------------------------

Capitulo 4: _"el primer ataque"_

Al día siguiente abrieron el café como de costumbre, Hikari parecía estar que desbordaba de la felicidad, aún no sabía como devolverles el favor a Elliot y a Wesley por haberle dejado quedarse con la gatita

- oye Hikari… que ocurre que te ves tan feliz- pregunta Corina curiosamente

- ah! es cierto! Olvide decírselos! Les diré luego de cerrar!- dijo con una amplia sonrisa dirigiéndose a tomar el pedido de una mesa que se acababa de ocupar

-… odio quedarme con la intriga - se quejo la pequeña rubia

- espera un poco mas- le dijo la castaña volviendo ya con el pedido en su mano

- ah… esta bien- suspiro Kiki

- Wesley!- lo llamo Hikari entrando a la cocina- aquí hay otro pedido, dime que debo hacer

- haber… déjame ver- dijo el castaño leyendo el papel con lo ordenado- por que no me ayudas con la bebida, yo me encargare del resto

- esta bien -!

- que te pasa? Hoy estas con mas energía de lo normal- dijo Elliot con una cara de fastidio

- no me pasa nada, acaso no puedo sentirme contenta?

Elliot suspira ante la respuesta de su compañera. Hikari llama a Zoey para que lleve algunos pedidos a otras mesas (no olviden que Hikari tiene 0 equilibrio u por eso no lleva los pedidos)

Una ves que terminaron con el trabajo, la castaña es mostró la gatita que se había encontrado el día anterior

- miren! No es bonita? Y la mejor parte es que puedo quedarme con ella

- que bueno!- la pelirroja toma a la gatita entre sus brazos

- parece que se lleva muy bien con Zoey- dijo el rubio riéndose por lo bajo

- que estas tratando de insinuar!

- nada

- y como se llama?- pregunta Bridget

- ah…

- vamos dilo!

-… eh… olvide ponerle un nombre u

- eres tonta o que?- pregunto Elliot tratando de hacer enojar a Hikari, pero no lo logro, solo recibió de ella una mala mirada y nada mas

- pensemos entonces en el nombre de la pequeña- siguirió René

- por que no le ponemos Zoey- pregunto Elliot irónicamente

- estas insinuando que soy una gata!- grita fastidiada con sus orejas de gato

Todos miraron a Zoey con cara rara

- la verdad… si eres un gato Zoey- dijo Corina uniéndose a la burla de Elliot

- ¬¬

- que les parece Estefani!- opina Kiki

- Oo… no creo que ese nombre sea para una gatita

- que tal miyu…- opino René

- … me gusta… es bonito- opina Wesley interviniendo de repente en la conversación

- entonces! Se llamará Miyu! Que te parece eh?- pregunto Hikari mirando la gatita que ahora estaba en brazos de Kiki La pequeña solo responde con una maullido

- Wesley, sobre lo que te dijimos aquella ves…- dijo la pelirroja

- ah! es verdad, no hay problema con que falten, después de todo eran sus dos

semanas de vacaciones

- gracias!

- de que están hablando?- pregunta la castaña de ojos verdes algo confundida

- es que, la semana que viene comienzan los viajes de estudios de la mayoría

de las escuelas

- es verdad, Bridget, Kiki y yo nos iremos de viaje!- exclamo Zoey felizmente, ya que había estado esperando mucho ese viaje de estudios

- yo debo hacer una gira para dar algunos recitales- Informo la joven de cabellos violetas

-… yo iré de vacaciones con mi hermano- termino por decir Corina

- ah! ya veo… pues… que les vaya bien!- dijo Hikari

- entonces… nos vamos… adiós!

Las cinco chicas se retiran del lugar no sin antes saludar a sus amigos.

----------esa misma noche------------

Hikari salía de darse un baño, se dirigía a su habitación, pero antes de llegar a esta Elliot se tropezó con ella

- aah! X.X… Ten mas cuidado Elliot!- lo regaño al tiempo que volvía a ponerse de pie

- disculpa, estoy apurado…- dijo para salir corriendo de ahí, pero hikari lo detuvo

- un momento… tu pidiendo disculpas? Eso si es extraño… que sucede?

- es que… ah aparecido un-- El rubio se calla de repente al ver que Hikari solo traía una toalla rodeando su cuerpo

- es que, que?- pregunto ya algo impaciente

- podrías ponerte algo de ropa?... quizás luego te lo diga- dijo algo sonrojado

- eh?- Hikari se miro a si misma, había olvidado que estaba así- ahhhh! Date la vuelta!

Elliot hace caso. Hikari entra a su habitación y en cuestión de menos de un minuto ya estaba cambiada

- ahora dime- dijo aún algo avergonzada

- apareció otro predactyo en el centro de la ciudad

- y ahora me lo dices!- exclamo enojada

- no hay apuro… aún no ha atacado a nadie…

- eso es extraño, pero aún así debemos eliminarlo- dijo con una mirada decidida con la mano sobre su medallón de metamorfosis

- espera, llamare a las demás…

- no! No las molestes

- por que, es mas seguro si están todas juntas… tendrán mas posibilidades…- dijo el rubio de ojos celestes tratando de hacer que entre en razón

- no… déjalas… ellas están pensando en sus viajes, deben descansar bien antes de irse, por eso… no las molestes

-… esta bien…- dijo a regañadientes

- gracias por comprenderme…

- sabes lo que opino, que piensas demasiado en los demás, deberías pensar un poco mas en ti

-… es verdad- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro- pero eso es lo que me hacer ser como soy, no?

-…- Elliot solo permaneció callado

- bien, llévame donde se encuentra ese predacyto

-------------ya en el centro la ciudad------------

- donde esta, no puedo verlo- Elliot estaba mirando para todos lados, al parecer todo estaba normal

- seguro que esta aquí?- pregunto su compañera ya cansada de tanto buscar

- si, de eso no hay dudas… solo debemos estar atentos

De repente, unos gritos se hicieron escuchar no muy lejos de ahí advirtiendo a Elliot y a Hikari. Ambos corrieron hasta el lugar de donde provenían

- ahí esta!- grita Elliot señalando al predacyto destruyendo algunos locales

- bien ahí voy!

La castaña utiliza el medallón para transformarse. El traje era todo blanco, con algunos detalles en plateado, tenía una remera sin mangas que se ataba por detrás, unos guantes con pequeñas alas, es uno de ellos una pulsera con un cristal celeste. Por debajo tenia una pollera corta abierta a ambos costados y debajo un short, por último sus botas cortas con pequeñas alitas como en sus guantes. ( se entiende como es la remera? Es como esas que son como un pedazo de tela que cubren el pecho y se atan detrás de la espalda, dejándola casi toda descubierta igual que a la cintura).

En apariencia, sus ojos ahora eran celestes y su cabello era completamente castaño (sin las puntas del color rojizo que mencione en el primer capitulo)

La chica se dirige corriendo para enfrentarse al monstruo, se coloca frente a él desafiándolo. Este al parecer no le presto atención y siguió en lo suyo, pero basto con un golpe de la Mew para llamar su atención.

- llévalo a un lugar donde no aya tanta gente!- le ordenó elliot detrás de ella, Hikari solo asintió

- toma esto!- grito con todas sus fuerzas lanzando uno de sus ataques hasta llevarlo a un parque desabitado.

- eso es extraño… ese golpe debería haberlo acabado- dijo el rubio maldiciendo por dentro

- vaya… debo admitir que eres fuerte- sonrió Hikari extrañamente por unos segundos, como si fuera otra persona, acción que logro sorprender a Elliot,

pero enseguida volvió a su expresión normal

- no vas a derrotarme tan fácilmente- si la expresión en el rostro de Hikari no logro sorprender del todo a Elliot, ahora esto si, acaso le engañaban sus oídos?

- ese predacyto acaba de hablar? Nunca pensé que podían hacerlo

- claro que no podíamos- le explica el monstruo- solo los que quedamos de nosotros hemos logrado evolucionar…- dijo con tono de superioridad lanzando a la mew Hikari contra un árbol

- estas bien?- pregunto Elliot ayudándola a levantarse

- si, solo espera unos segundo, enseguida acabaré con el- dijo con una sonrisa

llena de confianza

- bien…

Hikari volvió a enfrentar al predacyto

- es verdad que eres mas fuerte… pero yo lo soy aún mas- dijo en tono desafiante la joven guerrera

- eso esta por verse- el monstruo la ataco

- Hikari!- grita desesperado elliot al ver que el monstruo la había atravesado

con algo filoso

- ya ves, solo eras una debilucha

- a quien le estas diciendo eso?- se escucho la vos de ella proveniente de detrás del sujeto

- que?- Elliot y el predacyto observan a otra Hikari que se encontraban en perfecto estado detrás del atacante. El rubio suspiro aliviado

- pero… a que se supone que ataque?- el predacyto voltea a ver, la supuesta Hikari que había atacado estaba desapareciendo- pero que? Que era eso?

- lo que supuestamente habías atacado? Solo era una imagen residual…

-_"es increíblemente rápida"_- pensó el rubio

- ahora desaparece de mi vista- en su mano derecha se materializó una espada, del tamaño de una kodachi, de pura energía. Con un hábil movimiento, Hikari partió en dos al predacyto haciéndolo desaparecer

-… uf… ya esta- suspiro algo agotada-… que pasa Elliot? Por que me miras así?- pregunto al ver que su compañero no dejaba de mirarla con expresión de asombro

- no me gusta para nada hacer cumplidos… pero eres muy buena

- ah jeje… gracias

- mejor vamos de aquí antes de que comience ha juntarse gente

- esta bien- Hikari se echa un vistazo, estaba toda sucia, con algunas ramitas y

pequeños raspones por todo el cuerpo- nooooooooooooooooooo- grito frustrada

- que pasa ahora?

- acabo de bañarme T-T

- que problema ¬¬

--------------volviendo a la casa-------------

- estas bien?- pregunta Wesley al verlo llegar

- si! No te preocupes Wesley ya me encargue de todo- dijo con cara triunfal

- que no se te suba a la cabeza- dijo irónicamente el ojiazul

- ¬¬… voy a bañarme otra vez y luego iré a mi habitación, avísenme cuando este la cena por favor…

- esta bien…- respondió el castaño

Hikari se retira del lugar dejando a Elliot y a Wesley solos.

- Elliot, te noto algo pensativo, te sucede algo

-… escúchame bien Wesley…

El rubio le informa todo lo que acababa de suceder, y se podría decir que Wesley no lo tomo de la mejor manera

- por que no llamaste a las demás!- lo regañó

- Hikari no quiso hacerlo, igualmente no fue mucho problema para ella

- ese no es el punto, por lo que me dices ahora los predacytos son aún mas fuertes… hay que tener mas cuidado, tuvimos suerte de que Hikari aya terminado ilesa

- si… es verdad

- iré a hacer la cena- Wesley se va del lugar pensando en lo que Elliot le había dicho. Mientras tato el rubio fue a su habitación, pero antes de entrar ve la habitación de hikari con la puerta entre abierta, se asoma por ella y la ve frente

al espejo, decide entrar sin hacer ningún ruido

- auch…- se quejo la castaña quitándose unas ramitas que estaban enredadas en su cabello

- aún no has tomado tu baño?- pregunta repentinamente

- no…- dijo con cara de fastidio, quitándose algunas hojas

- …-

- jeje… que pasa? Decepcionado porque no me asuste?- dijo riéndose por lo bajo

- bah!...

- que necesitas?

- nada… solo estaba aburrido y vine a molestarte- dijo el desinteresadamente

- que considerado de tu parte ¬¬

- toma, te traje esto- dijo colocando un poco de algodón y alcohol etílico sobre la mesa que había al lado de ella

- no lo necesito…- dijo con una mueca de desprecio

- no me digas que a la gran Mew Hikari le duele desinfectarse algunos rasponcitos- dijo burlonamente

- eso no es cierto- dijo inmediatamente tratando de defenderse- hay…- se quito otra ramita

- a no?- el joven Grant tomo un poco de algodón con alcohol y lo colocó repentinamente sobre una pequeña herida en el brazo de la chica

- hay hay hay T-T- lloriqueo un poco logrando que Elliot se burlara aún mas de ella- deja eso ya!

- se que duele, pero es para que no se infecten las heridas- dijo el con voz suave

-…-

- Wesley me regaño, sabes?

- por que?

- por no haberle pedido ayuda a las demás…

- pero! Yo fui la que te pidió que no lo hagas

- lo se, pero igualmente, no debí hacerte caso… el tiene razón…

- …perdona…

- esta bien… te dije que no fue tu culpa, solo te lo digo para que la próxima ves no seas tan cabeza dura

- no soy cabeza dura…- dijo con cara de pequeña caprichosa logrando que Elliot se riera dulcemente. Hikari se detuvo a verlo unos segundos… y luego rió junto con él

- que bueno que te haya conocido… a ti y también a los demás… estoy muy feliz…

-… lo mismo digo- dijo Elliot en vos baja para que su compañera no lo oyera

- dijiste algo?

- no, nada…- dijo levemente sonrojado tomando a Miyu en brazos- me la llevare…- la gatita maulló al ser levantada por el rubio

- esta bien…

Elliot se va de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si. Se dirigió a su cuarto

y se recostó en su cama con la gatita a su lado quien no dejaba de olerlo

- eres bonita- dijo acariciando la cabeza de la minina-_ "menos mal que no ha pasado nada malo, por un momento me asuste, pero al final todo salió bien… espero que todo siga así…"_

Continuará…

--------------------------------------

Un millón de disculpas! Se que me demore, y esta vez no tengo excusa, si quieren pueden matarme, pero luego de terminar de escribir este fic u, en compensación lo hice un poco mas largo que los demás, espero que aya sido de su agrado, aunque quizás la pelea con el predacyto les aya resultado algo aburrida --u.

Algo que quiero dejar en claro es la palabra Kodachi que utilicé para especificar el largo de la espada de Hikari, las kodachi es una espada intermedia entre katana y la wakizashi ( espada que mide unos 40 cm) si conoces rurouni Kenshin fíjense que Aoshi usa dos kodachis -

Con respecto a sus Reviews… me alegra mucho que les guste mi Historia, y si, tienen razón, tengo mucho errores de ortografía, les pido disculpas nuevamente por ello, toda mi vida fui mala en eso, incluso una ves me aplazaron en lengua por tener tantos errores! T-T (traumada) pero tratare de mejorar lo mas posible! Aunque el corrector del Word no ayuda mucho que digamos ¬¬

Bien, me despido hasta el próximo capitulo, mucha suerte mis queridos lectores… y dejen muuuuuchos reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

--------------------------------------

-------------------------------

Hikaru no Ángel

-------------------------------

Capitulo 5: "_aviso de_ _vacaciones_"

Esa mañana, debido a que las demás no irían a trabajar por sus viajes de estudios, Elliot se despertó temprano para ayudar a Hikari y a Wesley con el trabajo.

Como era Sábado, solo abrirían por la mañana. El rubio baja a la cocina para ver en que podía ayudar.

- buenos días Elliot- saludo Wesley

- hola…- responde sin ganas-… dime, que necesitas que haga?

- ayuda a Hikari con los pedidos, yo me encargare del resto

- esta bien-

El joven Grant hace lo que le ordenan. Toma algunos pedidos, por suerte como era de mañana no había mucha gente, así que Hikari y él pudieron arreglárselas perfectamente.

Cerraron a la una del mediodía, terminaron de limpiar todo y luego almorzaron.

- valla que se ven cansados- dijo Wesley con una sonrisa.

- que esperabas, tuvimos que hacer todo el trabajo de las demás- se quejo el

rubio

- sin contar que tuvimos que levantarnos mas temprano de lo normal… y además lo que paso anoche también nos dejo agotados…- dijo Hikari bostezando refiriéndose a la lucha que tuvo con el predacyto

- por que no van a descansar un poco?- les sugirió el castaño

- creo que es un buen consejo- dijo la chica

Elliot se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a la sala, se dejó caer pesadamente sobre un sofá y con el control remoto en su mano encendió la TV y se dedicó a buscar algo interesante para mirar.

- déjame un lugar- pidió la castaña ya que Elliot ocupaba todo el sofá

- ve a molestar a otro lugar- le respondió sin prestarle mucha atención

- no seas grosero y déjame un lugar- repitió empujándolo tratando se hacerse un lugar para ella.

- no vas a poder sacarme…

-…- Hikari seguía forcejeando sin resultado alguno- eres muy pesado!- se quejó ante su fracaso

La chica estaba dispuesta a irse pero Elliot la llamo antes de que lo hiciera

- ven aquí- dijo sentándose y dejándole un lugar

- ya era hora ¬¬…

Hikari se sentó a su lado. Estuvieron mirando una película por un largo tiempo hasta que ambos se quedaron dormidos

- oigan por que no- Wesley se calló al ver que los dos estaban completamente dormidos. Hikari apoyada en el hombro de Elliot. El castaño de pelo largo sonrió, se acercó a ellos y los cubrió con una manta

- mejor que descansen por ahora, mañana será un día algo agitado- Wesley se retiró

Mas o menos dos horas después, el rubio se despertó, observó a su lado a

Hikari durmiendo tranquilamente

-_ "creo que la prefiero mas así…"_- dijo con un leve sonroja, al ver lo calmada que se encontraba durmiendo.

El rubio se levanta, recuesta a su amiga en el sofá y la cubre con la manta que les había dejado el castaño.

Elliot sube las escaleras para dirigirse a su habitación, pero en el trayecto algo le llamó la atención. Wesley estaba armando unas cuantas maletas.

- te vas a algún lado?- preguntó el rubio de ojos celestes

- nos vamos- recalco el castaño

- a donde, se puede saber?

- bien, pensé en que como las chicas se iban de viaje podríamos tomarnos unos días libres nosotros también.

- y a donde iremos?

- a las montañas… mejor ve haciendo tus maletas, saldremos mañana por la mañana

- bien…- Elliot hizo exactamente los que Wesley dijo

Hikari se despertó poco después, Wesley le informó todo, la castaña hizo exactamente lo que Elliot y se dirigió a acomodar la ropa para el viaje

Esa noche terminada la cena Wesley y Hikari se la pasaron hablando del viaje que realizarían el día siguiente, mientras que Elliot solo los escuchaba en silencio.

- y que aremos con Miyu?… no vamos a dejarla aquí sola- pregunta Hikari preocupada por su gatita

- descuida, la dejaremos en la casa de una amiga- dijo Wesley tomando a la felina en sus brazos.- quieres acompañarme? Iré a llevarla ahora

- esta bien- Hikari toma su abrigo para irse con Wesley- vienes con nosotros Elliot?

- no…

- bien, ya volvemos- los dos se van dejando a Elliot solo

El rubio se va a su habitación para trabajar un poco con su computadora.

Wesley y Hikari regresan un poco después…

- espero que la cuide bien

- no te preocupes… a donde vas Elliot?- pregunta el castaño al ver a su compañero saliendo del lugar

- iré a dar una vuelta

- esta bien, pero no regreses muy tarde

- descuida- el joven Grant estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta pero Hikari lo detuvo

- espera! Iré con tigo- dijo corriendo hasta la salida

Ambos se fueron, estuvieron dando vueltas por el parque que se encontraba casi desierto debido a la hora.

- que bueno, hacía mucho que no salía de vacaciones- exclamó Hikari felizmente

-…- Elliot no le presta atención y se adelanta

- hey! Espera…- dijo apurando el paso para alcanzarlo- me acompañas? Quiero

ir a tomar un helado

- …esta bien

Elliot le pago su helado a Hikari, cuando esta por fin ya lo tuvo entre sus manos se sentaron en un banco que había en el parque

- que rico- dijo saboreándolo de sobremanera tratado de tentarlo a su compañero que no quiso comprarse un helado para el

- no voy probarlo, así que no te esfuerces

- que amargo eres, vamos, prueba un poco

- no

- solo un poquito, vas a ver que es rico- dijo acercándole el helado al rostro- si?

- solo un poco- Elliot prueba el helado dejando a Hikari conforme-… esta bueno

- ves que al final si te gusto? …ah!- exclamó observándolo

- que pasa?

- espera un momento…- la castaña de ojos verdosos busca su pañuelo, mientras trataba de encontrarlo…- sabes… últimamente te e notado algo extraño- dijo sacando por fin el pañuelo de su bolsillo

- no se de que me hablas…- dijo observándola

- quizás sea mi impresión, pero noto que estas comportando de una manera diferente a la normal

- en que sentido?

- no lo se… no sabría decírtelo con exactitud

-… puede ser- dijo el rubio en un suspiro casi inaudible, aunque Hikari logro escucharlo

- si me dices que te ocurre podría ayudarte- dijo acercándose un poco mas a el

- no es nada grave- dijo despreocupadamente

- al menos vas a decírmelo?- Hikari toma con una de sus manos el rostro de Elliot.

El joven de ojos celestes se pone un poco nervioso al ver que Hikari se acerco a él. Ella lo único que hizo fue limpiar la mejilla del rubio que tenía un poco de helado de menta.

- ya esta

Hikari al darse cuenta de la cercanía que tenía con el se alejo un poco, pero Elliot no se lo permitió, la tomo del brazo dejándola inmóvil, quedando cara a

cara con él.

- p-pasa algo?- preguntó con un nerviosismo notorio en su voz y un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- quieres que te diga… lo que realmente me sucede?- dijo con una voz baja, suave y provocadora.

La mirada de Elliot se fijo el los ojos de ella. Hikari por su lado estaba cada vez más nerviosa. Su acompañante se acercó un poco más a ella, se quedo un poco más mirándola desde esa cercanía, perdiéndose en esos ojos tan profundos.

-_ "… que demonios estoy haciendo?..."_- pensó repentinamente

Elliot soltó un profundo suspiro y luego se separó de ella. Se levanto de la banca en donde estaban sentados dándole la espalda a la castaña

- vamos, si no volvemos ya, Wesley se enojara con nosotros- dijo tratando de cambiar un poco el ambiente

- esta bien…- respondió Hikari tratando de hacer lo mismo que su compañero

El resto del recorrido los dos estuvieron en silencio. La joven Aikawa miraba de reojo de ves en cuando al rubio, este por su lado seguía con la mirada fija en el frente, pero al notar las miradas de su amiga sonrió interiormente.

Al llegar trataron de no hacer tanto ruido, ya era mas de la una de la noche, y no querían despertar al castaño. Ambos se dirigen a sus respectivas habitaciones.

- buenas noches- dijo en vos baja Hikari al rubio

- hn…- Elliot no respondió y se encerró en su dormitorio.

- creo que eso fue un "hasta mañana"- dijo con una sonrisa un tanto "apagada" en su rostro.

--------------a la mañana siguiente-------------

- oigan ya levántense!- dijo casi a gritos el castaño de cabello rubio ya cansado de tanto llamarlos.

Hikari abre la puerta de su habitación refregándose sus ojos y bostezando al mismo tiempo

- mnnn… que hora es?- pregunta aún algo dormida

- ya son las 7:30 de la mañana, estamos retrasados media hora

- que!... espera un minuto, enseguida me cambio

- terminaré de preparar el desayuno, despierta a Elliot por mi por favor

-_ "a… Elliot?"_- al escuchar su nombre no puede evitar sonrojarse-…esta bien

Wesley baja las escaleras, Hikari se cambia en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sale de su habitación y se para en frente de la puerta del dormitorio del rubio. La puerta estaba algo entreabierta, observa por la abertura y divisa un bulto en la

cama.

La castaña de ojos verdes entra en la habitación tratando de no hacer mucho ruido, se acerca a su amigo sintiendo inevitablemente algo de nerviosismo.

Elliot aún estaba dormido, la sábana lo cubría completamente, solo se podían ver sus ojos cerrados y su cabello rubio todo enmarañado.

Hikari corre un poco la sábana y le susurra al oído

- oye Elliot… se nos esta haciendo tarde… despierta…- dijo con una mano en su hombro meciéndolo un poco para que despertara. Este lo único que hace es darle la espalda y seguir durmiendo. Hikari sonríe y vuelve a hacer lo mismo

- vamos… despierta!- Hikari subió un poco la voz

- …ya estoy despierto- dijo en un tono no muy convencedor

- hasta que no te levantes no me voy de aquí

- ya!... verdaderamente eres molesta- dijo sentándose pesadamente sobre su cama, sin mirarla a la cara

- apúrate por favor…- la castaña se dirigió hacia la puerta

- …enseguida bajo…

Hikari bajo a tomar su desayuno, mientras, Elliot volvió a echarse en su cama, dio un profundo suspiro

-_ " pensé que estaría enojada por lo de ayer…"_- pensó aliviado

Se levanto de su cama y se cambió de ropa, poco después se encontraba con sus maletas abajo tomando el desayuno con Wesley y Hikari

- apresúrense

- ya! No nos apures tanto- se quejo Elliot

- si no hubieran llegado tan tarde anoche como les dije, no les habría costado tanto despertarse

Ambos permanecieron en silencio. Quince minutos después ya se encontraban viajando. Wesley estaba manejando, Hikari se encontraba tranquilamente escuchando música, y Elliot estaba mirando hacia afuera algo aburrido. Hikari le acerca uno de sus auriculares. Elliot solo la mira

- si prefieres seguir aburrido, esta bien- dijo volviéndose a colocar el auricular

en su oído. Elliot se lo quita, se acerca un poco a ella y se coloca el auricular (se acerco porque el cable no llegaba, que conste que cada uno estaba en cada punta del auto)

Como era de costumbre, no duraron ni cinco minutos hasta antes de empezar a discutir por algo sin sentido

- cambia esta música…- se queja Hikari, que le había dado el mp3 a Elliot

- no, esta canción es buena, no como las demás.- dijo, refiriéndose a las otras canciones que estaban dentro del mp3, mientras cantaba mentalmente la canción "Heart of sword" (ending de Rurouni Kenshin)

- se nota que no sabes apreciar la buena música- dijo quitándole el aparato de las manos al rubio

- yo diría todo lo contrario

La castaña cambió de canción poniendo "tamashiri kasanete" (tercer ending de Shaman King)

- por favor! No pienso escuchar eso!- se queja Elliot quitándole nuevamente el mp3 a Hikari

Y así siguió la discusión hasta que Wesley intervino.

- préstame un minuto por favor- Elliot le entrega el objeto al castaño, quien coloca otra canción (puso Kachi, el segundo ending de capitán tsubasa). Ambos jóvenes quedaron en silencio.

- …esta me parece bien…- dijo Elliot

- a mi también…- respondió casi inmediatamente Hikari

Wesley sonrió, aunque pareciera increíble, logro que ambos se pusieran de acuerdo.

El resto del viaje fue tranquilo. El famoso mp3 se había quedado sin baterías, por lo que, luego de estar un largo rato aburriéndose, Hikari se quedo dormida y Elliot se puedo a hablar con Wesley.

- bien!... ya llegamos- dijo por fin Wesley frenando su auto…

Continuará…

------------------------------------

Wooooooooooooooooo! Al fin termine este capítulo! Debo confesarles que se me estaba haciendo interminable! Espero que les guste, otra cosa, quizás les aya sonado algo extraño el nombre del capitulo, pero, es que estuve mirando mucho dn angel últimamente, es por eso que puse "aviso" de vacas… A propósito… a los que siguen todos los partidos del mundial (alerta! Esta apunto de salir mi incha interior…) …fue la goleada mas espectacular que vi en mi vidaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ESPERO QUE TODOS AYAN VISTO ESE **6 – 0** DE ARGENTINA! CONTRA SERVIA Y MONTENEGRO! LA TAN FAMOSA "GOLEADA CELESTIAL" ESO SI ES UN SENTIMIENTO! (no pude dormir en toda una noche por la emoción…). Aunque todavía hay algo que me desespera… no puedo encontrar un lugar donde me vendan la remera del Pato T-T (y a quien le interesa?) nooooooo quiero la remera del patooooo Abondanzieri! Patito te adoroooooooooooooooo! Sos lo massssssss!

Estem… bueno, me deje llevar u espero que este capítulo les aya resultado mejor que los demás, espero que me manden muuuchos Reviews! Nos vemos en el próximo partido, digo capítulo XD suerteeeeeeee!


	6. Chapter 6

--------------------------------------

-------------------------------

Hikaru no Ángel

-------------------------------

Capitulo 6: "un paseo por la playa"

Mientras Wesley se encargaba de hablar con el recepcionista del hotel sobre sus reservaciones, Hikari se paseo por toda la sala para inspeccionar un poco el lugar

- deja de dar tantas vueltas… me estas mareando- dijo Elliot mirándola

- y tu mejor deja de quejarte! Pareces un viejo amargado ¬¬- Hikari trata de no prestarle mucha atención.

- y tu una niñita curiosa- le responde tratando de llamar su atención.

- ya deja de decir esas cosas!- dijo la castaña caminando hacia el con cara de enfado

- tu empezaste…- contesto el rubio de brazos cruzados y una cara de superioridad notoria

- eso no es verdad!- Elliot había conseguido hacerla enojar de nuevo

- jajaja… es gracioso lo fácil que es fastidiarte

- eres insoportable!

- mira quien habla…

La gente que se hospedaba en ese mimo hotel, y que justo estaba en ese momento allí, se quedaron observando la discusión de ambos jóvenes…

Al terminar de arreglar todo con el recepcionista, Wesley toma la llave de su habitación en sus manos y se da media vuelta para ver sorprendido el espectáculo de sus dos compañeros de viaje. Se acerca hacia ellos con toda la paciencia del mundo (deberíamos hacerle un monumento al pobre de Wesley)

- podemos irnos ya?- preguntó interfiriendo en medio de la discusión de Hikari Elliot

- … ya era hora!- se quejo el rubio de ojos celestes

- que habitación nos toco?

- la 145- respondió el castaño de cabello largo mirando el número que había en el llavero de la llave (ajajajaja XD)

- a ver…- Hikari toma las llaves y se va corriendo a buscar la habitación designada dejando atrás a Elliot y Wesley que le seguían el paso desde lejos

- Elliot…- lo llama Wesley

- dime…-

- paso algo entre ustedes?-

- entre yo y quien mas?- pregunta el rubio

- sabes a quien me refiero…-

-… por que lo preguntas?-

-… es que, es extraño en ti que molestes tanto a Hikari, es decir, es normal que

lo hagas, pero no tanto, no se si me explico

-… si te entiendo…- Elliot hace silencio durante un rato

- y bien?

- no… no paso nada…

- miren! Aquí es!- un grito los saco de su conversación. Era Hikari que estaba haciéndoles señas desde un pasillo que estaba unos metro de ahí

Ambos jóvenes se dirigieron hacia donde estaba la chica

-miren que bonita!- dijo refiriéndose a la habitación- y tiene vista al lago!

-… es verdad, tiene una vista muy bonita- concordó Wesley observando a través de una ventana el paisaje de un gran lago rodeado de montañas.

Se dividieron las dos habitaciones entre los tres, Hikari dormiría sola y Elliot y

Wesley compartirían la otra habitación. En una hora ya habían dejado todo su equipaje en sus lugares correspondientes.

- y que haremos ahora?- pregunta Elliot algo cansado

- salgamos a pasear un poco, nos hará bien un poco de aire fresco.- sugirió el castaño

Los tres salen a recorrer un poco el lugar, era bastante tranquilo. Después de pasear un poco por el centro del lugar y tomar unos refrescos bajo la sombra de algunos árboles que había por ahí, decidieron volver.

- escogiste muy bien el lugar Wesley, me gusta mucho…- dijo la castaña mirando para todos lados

- que bueno que te aya agradado- sonrió satisfecho

- podrían dejar de hablar tanto y apurarse… estoy cansado- interrumpió Elliot.

Una ves que llegaron al hotel, Hikari se dio un baño, Wesley termino de ordenar sus cosas y Elliot se recostó un poco en su cama para descasar hasta quedarse dormido.

Así paso toda la tarde, al despertar, el rubio se dirigió a la sala. (digamos que mas que un hotel, era un apart-hotel u). El castaño al parecer no estaba, solo vio a Hikari dibujando sobre la mesa del comedor.

Elliot se acerco a ella sigilosamente, observando con curiosidad lo que estaba haciendo.

- Hikari…- susurro su nombre en sus oídos logrando que esta se sobresalte

- me asustaste!- dijo volteándose a verlo. Hikari se sonrojo un poco por la cercanía que tenía con el rubio.

- donde esta Wesley?- pregunto alejándose un poco de la castaña al notar el nerviosismo de ella.

- … acaba de salir, se fue con su auto a recorrer la cuidad y a comprar algunas cosas.- explico un poco mas calmada

Elliot se quedo mirándola, sin decir nada. Hikari comenzó a sonrojarse nuevamente al darse cuenta que ella también se quedó mirándolo, incluso directamente a sus ojos celestes.

Rápidamente, volteo su rostro para seguir con sus dibujos. Elliot se dirigió hacia una ventana que había en la sala. Miro hacia fuera, luego de un rato de silencio, miro a la castaña que tenía la mirada clavada en sus papeles, sin hacer nada.

- voy a salir un poco…

-…- Hikari no respondió

-… vas a quedarte sola o vas a acompañarme?- ese comentario tomo por sorpresa a Hikari, ya que generalmente, era ella quien le pedía acompañarlo.

- … a donde quieres ir?- pregunto Hikari, tratando de ocultar su interés.

-… al lago- dijo señalando a través de la ventana antes mencionada. Hikari observó el gran lago rodeado por montañas que había visto cuando llegó ese día al hotel.

- esta bien… espera un minuto- la chica fue hacia su habitación, se colocó sus zapatillas, tomo una campera liviana de color celeste (… creo que le pegaría bien como canción preferida "Blue" u) y se dirigió hacia la puerta, donde estaba el rubio esperándola.

Salieron del hotel y se dirigieron hacia la playa que había frente a este.

-… sabes… me gustan mucho las montañas… pero algo que no soporto es el cambio de clima del día a la noche- dijo colocándose su campera.

- es verdad… hoy en la tarde hacía calor… ahora refrescó bastante- dijo dándole la razón a su amiga.

- cuando vuelva Wesley vallamos a los baños termales!- exclama la castaña de ojos verdes.

- ¿…?

- no lo sabías?... el hotel cuenta con un complejo de baños termales… siempre quise ir a uno de esos -!

- no es mala idea…

Hikari miro extrañamente a Elliot

- que pasa ahora?- pregunto al ver la extraña mirada que ella le dirigía

- sabes… no te entiendo… antes discutías con migo por cualquier cosa y ahora estas de acuerdo conmigo con todo… me estas mareando…

-… es que no tengo ganas de pelear- dijo cerrando sus ojos y dando un suspiro a la vez

-… si tu lo dices… vayamos por aya!- dijo señalando un lugar mas apartado

Subieron por unas rocas y se sentaron en el extremo de las más alta. Miraron durante un largo rato el cielo con sus tonos naranjas y rojizos característicos del atardecer.

- es muy hermoso… estos lugares me dan mucha tranquilidad- dijo Hikari observando maravillada los colores que tenía el agua al reflejar el cielo.

-… es verdad…- contesto Elliot, por lo cual ella volvió a mirarlo- que?

- otra vez de acuerdo?- preguntó cada ves mas preocupada, pensando que alguien pudo haber raptado a su compañero y suplantarlo

- esta bien! Me cansaste! Que acaso no puedo estar de acuerdo con tigo en algunas cosas?

- no dije eso… solo dije que era extraño.

- pues entonces deja de fastidiarme

-… esta bien- dijo bajando la mirada con una sonrisa marcada en sus labios

- y ahora que te causa tanta gracia?

-…- hikari no respondió, a cambio subió la mirada acompañada de una sonrisa mas marcada que la anterior para verlo.

Elliot se sintió algo incomodo. Le gustaba que le sonriera de esa manera y mas aún cuando estaban solos, sin que nadie les molestara.

- _"quizás podría intentar algo…"_- …Se ruborizo un poco al pensar en esto ultimo-

-…Elliot- lo llama Hikari al ver que había permanecido en silencio durante los últimos cinco minutos

_-"… en que estoy pensando? Si aún no tengo las ideas claras!... maldición… odio esto"_ – Elliot seguía discutiendo consigo mismo en su mente

- Elliot…- lo llama nuevamente, pero este sigue sin responder- oye!... hace media hora que estoy llamándote! Podrías por favor dejar de discutir contigo mismo y prestarme un poco de atención!- grita perdiendo la paciencia

- que?- el rubio se da media vuelta para verla-… que pasa?

- acaso no me escuchaste?

- no.

- valla… que sincero ¬¬

- …- Elliot se levanta y le extiende la mano- mejor vamonos, se esta haciendo de noche, y si Wesley no nos encuentra podría preocuparse.

- esta bien- Hikari toma la mano de Elliot y este la levanta de un tirón.

- ten cuidado al bajar… esto esta algo resbaloso- dijo bajando de un salto

- ya lo se… no hace falta que me estés diciendo esas cosas.

Hikari se sostiene de una piedra algo salida para ayudarse a bajar, pero en el momento que hace fuerza, la pequeña roca se sale y esta cae. Cierra sus ojos fuertemente esperando recibir el golpe, pero en ves de eso, siente que la sostienen antes de que eso ocurra

- te dije que tuvieras cuidado- dijo el joven de ojos celestes, sosteniéndola entre sus brazos.

-… no es mi culpa… no sabía que esa roca pudiera romperse- dijo algo apenada.

-… ya lo se- responde el con una sonrisa.

Elliot asegura a Hikari mas contra su cuerpo y termino de bajar con ella en

brazos.

- eres mas pesada de lo que pensé- dijo ayudándola a colocarse de pie.

- no soy pesada ¬¬

- no dije que lo fueras… solo dije que pensé que eras mas liviana de lo que eres

- no trates de remediar lo que dijiste-

Elliot suspira, para que seguir discutiendo por algo sin sentido como eso?. Al levanta la vista se percata de que Hikari se lo había quedado observando nuevamente

- no me vengas otra vez con eso de que es raro que no discuta con tigo.- dijo con una vos de fastidio

- no es eso…- sonrió ella.

- entonces que es?

- … nada- sonríe aún mas al ver la confusión que se reflejaba en el rostro de Elliot

- eres extraña-

- y que con eso?

El joven Grant vuelve a quedar en silencio. Hikari voltea hacia el lago para ver los últimos minutos del atardecer. Elliot hace lo mismo. En cuestión de diez minutos todo estaba oscuro, lo único que alumbraba la eterna oscuridad de la noche era la luz de la luna y de las estrellas que comenzaban a aparecer.

- bueno, creo que nos tardamos mas de lo que deberíamos, mejor volvamos.- dijo la castaña encaminándose para el hotel.

- espera un minuto.

Hikari se detiene como su acompañante lo pide. Elliot se acerca a ella y la toma de la mano para que se acercara mas a el.

- q-que pasa?- pregunta nerviosamente al ver que Elliot tomaba el rostro de ella delicadamente con su mano.

Elliot permanecía callado, con su mirada fija en la de Hikari. Las mejillas de la castaña de ojos verdosos comenzaron a teñirse de rojo.

- E-elliot…?

-…- este acaricia su mejilla suavemente-… tienes un poco lastimado aquí- dijo con su dedo sobre una pequeña raspadura que había en su mejilla.

- ah?

- perdona… debes haberte raspado cuando caíste… debí haberte atrapado mejor

- …- Hikari estaba realmente sorprendida, definitivamente no conocía esa faceta de Elliot, es decir, ella sabía que era un arrogante, cabeza dura y orgulloso, pero, al parecer aún no conocía su lado… dulce?.

-… mejor volvamos- dijo separándose de ella y dirigiéndose hacia el hotel.

La joven Aikawa no dijo nada, solo le siguió el paso. Al llegar a su departamento, se encontraron con Wesley esperándolos.

- al fin llegan- dijo este

- perdona si llegamos tarde … es que…- trata de explicar la chica.

- no hay problema- contesto el castaño- después de todo leí la nota que me

dejaste sobre la mesa Hikari.

- eh?... ah! es verdad! Había olvidado que te deje una nota diciéndote que habíamos salido

- ¬¬ eres una despistada- dijo Elliot, Hikari solo baja la mirada sin prestarle mucha atención al comentario del rubio.

-… si lo soy es problema mío…- contesto en voz baja, aún no podía verlo a los ojos sin ponerse nerviosa.

- ya he preparado la cena- dijo Wesley

- pero aún es temprano- reclamo Hikari

- después de cenar iremos a los baños termales…

- enserio oo! wiiiiiiiiiiii! siiiiiiiiiii!- festeja Hikari saltando de un lado al otro.

- pero abren luego de las diez de la noche, por eso comeremos temprano hoy, ya que pensé que nos haría mal entrar al agua sin tener una buena digestión- ( Wesley debería ser médico oO)

- tu siempre piensas en todo- lo halaga la joven.

Al terminar de cenar, los tres se quedaron mirando una película, la cual termino a las 22:30 de la noche. Luego de eso. Se prepararon para ir a los baños termales.

Continuará…

-------------------------------------

Hola a todos! Tanto tiempo no? Jeje. Espero que este capítulo aya sido de su agrado. Tuve que pensar mucho para escribirlo u… si! Lo se! Aunque ustedes no lo crean! Pienso! Solo de vez en cuando… pero pienso…

Se me esta haciendo algo difícil para crear situaciones entre Hikari y Elliot… pero trataré de que en el próximo capítulo pase algo emocionante -… o en el que le sigue al que le sigue… por lo pronto, dudo que actualicé rápido, ya que su servidora (o sea yo) es tan mala para Historia que la tiene que rendir el 25 , julio (si! Me la lleve previa! Y que? ¬¬) por lo que comprenderán que estoy estudiando mucho.

Cambiando de tema… estoy muy orgullosa de mi equipo (ni que fuera Pekerman) estamos en el 5 puesto! T-T… aunque si esos alemanes no hubieran comprado el partido, seguramente habríamos ganado la copa ¬¬… lo que paso es que no tuvieron las agallas suficientes para enfrentarse a un equipo de la talla de Argentina sin tener pagado el partido de antemano ¬¬ (su hay algún mexicano esto… no me maten ). Dejen muchos REVIEWS plissss! Los necesitooo! Si ellos no puedo vivir! Son la esencia de mi existencia!... cof, cof… ustedes saben a que me refiero u. mucha suerte mis queridos lectores! Hasta la próxima!


	7. Chapter 7

--------------------------------------

-------------------------------

Hikaru no Ángel

-------------------------------

Capitulo 7: "tan solo un momento"

- aquí es…- Dijo Wesley complaciente al ver que el complejo de baños termales era agradable

- que lindo!... ya quiero entrar… donde están los vestuarios?- pregunto la joven mirando para todos lados

El castaño le señala a hikari el lugar que estaba buscando. Hikari va en dirección a donde la habían indicado

- vamos a cambiarnos- dijo Wesley a Elliot, que había estado muy callado hasta entonces

-… ah?... si, vamos- respondió sin mucho interés

Los dos jóvenes terminaron por cambiarse antes que hikari, ambos estaban cubiertos solo con una toalla que tenían atada a la cintura y llegaba un poco mas arriba de sus rodillas (mamiiiii ¬)

Apenas entraron se metieron en el agua esperando a su compañera…

- aaaah!- el grito de hikari se escucho a sus espaldas, ambos jóvenes voltean a verla

- que pasa?- preguntan a unísono

- que hacen aquí?- pregunta ella algo aterrada y avergonzada a la vez, cubriéndose con su toalla lo mas posible- dense la vuelta!

- son baños mixtos…- aclara Wesley al entender la razón de su grito y haciendo, junto a Elliot, lo que ella acababa de pedir.

- por que no me lo dijeron?

- estaba anunciado en la entrada de este lugar- explico Elliot tranquilamente

- p-pero…

- si no te gusta, vete- le dijo el rubio con un tono algo desafiante

- no me voy a ir…

- entonces no te quejes…-

-… voy a entrar… y no volteen!

- no lo aremos…- trata de tranquilizarla el castaño

Hikari entra al agua tibia y se sumerge hasta el cuello

- ya esta…- ambos jóvenes voltean nuevamente

- no seas exagerada!- se quejo el rubio de ojos celestes ya un poco cansado por la situación

- tienes algún problema de que sea vergonzosa?

- …no- dijo sonriendo Elliot

- bien… entonces no molestes- le contesta la castaña de mala manera

- que problema u- suspira Wesley

Estuvieron mas o menos unos 20 minutos sumergidos en el agua. Hikari se fue lo mas lejos posible de ambos jóvenes para que no la viesen. Mas tarde, Wesley ya se sentía un poco cansado por el viaje, así que decidió irse a dormir.

- me voy a dormir…- dice saliendo del agua

- tan pronto?- dice hikari dándose la vuelta, pero al hacerlo vuelve a voltearse sonrojada al ver a su compañera en "paños menores" (XD yo que ella me quedaba mirando jejeje)

- perdón…- dijo sonrojándose, el rubio rió ante esa reacción.

- espero que no les moleste que los deje solos

- no hay problema, mejor ve a descansar…- dijo Elliot

Wesley se va del lugar. Por alguna razón, Hikari se sentía un poco nerviosa. El complejo quedo en total silencio, lo único que se oía era el ruido del agua.

La castaña salió del agua y se sentó en una orilla apoyándose de costado contra una roca. Se quedo en silencio, mirando la luna.

Elliot por su parte, se quedo mirándola a ella. Observaba cada uno de sus movimientos, se acercó a ella sigilosamente.

- la noche esta bonita no crees?- dijo en vos baja a su oído sorprendiendo a Hikari

- Elliot! No vuelvas a hacer eso!...- se queja, ya que no era la primera ves que lo hacía

- por que?

- porque… me pones nerviosa…- dijo con un leve sonrojo dando vuelta su cara.

- de veras?- pregunta en un tono de vos mas intimo que el anterior

-… si- susurra muy bajo la chica para que no lograra escucharlo, aunque su

"plan" no funcionó

-… se puede saber… por que te pones nerviosa?

-…- la joven se quedo callada

-…. Sabes algo… me agradas cuando te comportas así…- Elliot salió un poco del agua y se colocó detrás de ella, y sin pensarlo dos veces la abrazó.

Hikari estaba mas sonrojada que antes, no podía creer lo que había oído salir de los labios de su amigo….Mas nerviosa estaba aún, al sentir que sus pieles se rozaban, podía sentir el calor de los brazos de Elliot al rededor de su cintura y la respiración de el en su cuello.

-… Elliot…- Hikari susurra el nombre de el en vos baja

-…dime- respondió suavemente, perdido en su mundo

-… no, no es nada

Hikari se pone de pie, separándose de Elliot . Ella estaba dándole la espalda, mientras que el no le sacaba un ojo de encima.

- disculpa… estoy algo cansada… me iré a dormir- la castaña se da media vuelta para verlo a la cara con una mirada algo perdida y su rostro aún sonrojado con una leve sonrisa en el- …que descanses

La joven de ojos verdes se va de lugar dejando solo a Elliot. El por su parte vuelve a meterse en el agua, apoya sus brazos en el borde de la pileta ( no se como se le llama u) y mira hacia arriba.

Su mirada estaba perdida en un punto inexistente de la noche. No dejaba de pensar una y otra ves en lo que acababa de hacer.

-_"… creo… que no debí haber echo esto"_- cerro sus ojos al pensar en ello-_"… pero se sintió bien..."_

Luego de estar un rato mas ahí, sin hacer nada, decidió irse a dormir como los demás. Salió del agua, se cambió y se dirigió a su habitación.

Una ves que llego ahí, entro con cuidado para no despertar a Wesley ni a

Hikari, luego de cerrar con llave, se dirigió a su habitación, pero antes de ello, se paro en frente de la habitación de la castaña

------------en la habitación de Hikari--------

La castaña aún estaba despierta, no podía dormir, la situación que acababa de vivir no se lo permitía, las palabras que le susurró Elliot al oído daban vueltas en su cabeza una y otra vez.

Oyo el ruido de la puerta abriéndose, "de seguro es el", pensó, se puso aún mas nerviosa.

Escucho unos pasos dirigiéndose a su habitación que se detuvieron repentinamente. Oyó un suspiro proveniente de detrás de la puerta, y luego esos pasos otra vez, hasta que la puerta de la habitación contigua a la suya se cerró.

- por que?… Elliot…- susurro su nombre antes de quedarse dormida.

Por su parte, Elliot al entrar en su habitación pudo distinguir a Wesley durmiendo tranquilamente, trato de hacer lo menos posible de ruido para no molestarlo, se puso su pijama y se acostó en su cama, mirando hacia el techo, con la mente en blanco. Se encontraba en una situación parecida a la de su compañera, no podía olvidar las palabras que le había dicho, y mucho menos esa expresión en el rostro de ella antes de irse, eso lo dejo confundido…

-------------a la mañana siguiente---------

Wesley es el primero en despertar, prepara su desayuno y se dedica a leer el diario. Un poco después Hikari se despierta y se dirige hacia donde estaba el castaño

- buenos días Hikari

- hola!- saludo aún algo dormida

- te prepare el desayuno, aquí tienes- Wesley le entregó una bandeja con su desayuno

- ah! gracias…

- que te parece? te estas divirtiendo en este lugar?

- si, la estoy pasando muy bien…

Ambos castaños se quedan hablando de nada importante por un largo rato, hasta que Wesley cambió de tema…

- es raro que Elliot duerma hasta tan tarde, no te parece?

- ah… Elliot… es verdad- Hikari bajo la mirada algo sonrojada

- sucede algo?- pregunto el castaño

- no! No es nada… es verdad, es raro que aún este durmiendo

En ese instante, la puerta de la habitación que compartían ambos jóvenes se abre, Elliot sale de ella con una cara de cansancio y bostezando

- buenos días…- dijo refregándose los ojos

- hablando del rey de Roma…- dice Hikari con una sonrisa en su rostro

- oye Elliot, te ves fatal, acaso no pudiste dormir anoche?- otra ves Wesley con

sus oportunas preguntas

-… no pude conciliar bien el sueño…- dijo mirando de reojo a Hikari, quien al darse cuanta de su mirada, clavo la vista en el piso algo sonrojada.

- ya veo… esta tarde iremos a la playa, te recomiendo que descanses un poco luego de almorzar, así te sentirás mejor

- eso mismo tenía pensado hacer… aunque no creo que pueda…- diciendo esto último en vos baja, Elliot se dirige a la cocina para tomar el desayuno que su amigo le había preparado.

----------------esa tarde----------------

Wesley estaba preparando sus cosas para ir a la playa, traía puesto sus lentes de sol negros, una camisa blanca larga y suelta y su malla marrón hasta las rodillas (jeje se lo imaginan u).

- Hikari, puedes despertar a Elliot? Dile que ya nos vamos

-… yo?... ah! esta bien…-

Hikari por su parte traía puesto su bikini celeste con unos dibujos de kanjis en blanco en los bordes. Arriba de su malla traía puesto un short de jean y sus sandalias blancas en los pies.

Hikari entra a la habitación de Elliot, este se encontraba durmiendo casi boca abajo. Se veía tan cansado que le daba pena el tener que despertarlo. Se acerco a el y lo zarandeo suavemente

- Elliot…

- … que pasa?- responde casi de inmediato. Hikari se sorprende, ya que había pensado que estaba dormido. Se aleja de el rápidamente al comprobar que estaba completamente despierto.

- en un rato nos vamos…

- esta bien… enseguida me cambio…

Hikari salió de la habitación y se fue a ayudar a Wesley con las cosas que tenían que llevar.

Mientras que Elliot, se colocó boca arriba en su cama y suspiró, cerró sus ojos por algunos segundos y luego se levanto. En menos de un segundo, ya estaba cambiado.

Traía puesta su malla negra y azul, una remera blanca y un calzado negro. Al salir de su habitación, observo a sus dos acompañantes esperándolo en la puerta.

- apresúrate Elliot- lo apura Hikari

- ya voy…

Los tres se dirigen a la playa que estaba frente al hotel.

- maldición… hay demasiada gente…- se quejaba el rubio una y otra ves…

- ahí hay un lugar mas vacío- señalo Hikari un sitio un poco mas apartado de tanta gente.

- me parece un buen lugar, vamos- dijo Wesley

Los tres se dirigieron al lugar antes mencionado y acomodaron sus cosas en ese sitio.

Una ves ya organizados, Hikari se fue corriendo al lago para meterse en el agua, pero se freno en seco antes de entrar, metió un pie dentro de esta y lo sacó rápidamente

- y ahora que te pasa?- pregunto el rubio

- … esta fría T-T

- por favor! No vengas a hacerte la delicada ahora!- dijo empujándola y arrojándola al agua. Luego de ello se alejo un poco del lugar al ver la expresión de rabia en el rostro de Hikari.

- voy a matarte Elliot!- la castaña sale corriendo tras el, quien estaba arriba de una roca para tirarse al agua desde ella. Antes de poder lanzarse, hikari lo empuja en venganza y provoca que el ojiazul caiga de espaldas al agua. Elliot sale del agua con la espalda toda roja

- maldita…- susurro entre diente mientras la veía reírse desde arriba de la roca, poco después, ella se lanzo al agua también.

Estuvieron molestándose un rato, Elliot la perseguía y le echaba agua cada ves que salía del lago para secarse un poco, y Hikari se vengaba tratando de ahogarlo (la típica situación cuando uno esta con amigos en la pileta jeje).

En otra de sus pequeñas peleas en el agua, Hikari hundió y mantuvo a Elliot demasiado tiempo bajo el agua, empezaba a faltarle el aire por lo que se sujeto fuertemente del hombro de hikari para poder salir a la superficie

- oye! Me has hecho daño!- reclama con una mano sobre su hombro

- pero que dices! Casi me ahogo por tu culpa!- Elliot quedo callado de repente al ver hacia el hombro de Hikari, y un poco mas abajo

- que estas mirando?- dijo siguiendo la mirada de Elliot con la suya. La tira de su bikini estaba salida y por suerte aún una pequeña parte de su malla la cubría.

-…- Hikari comenzó a ponerse roja como un tomate, esta ves no por la vergüenza, si no por la rabia- eres un aprovechador!- grito dándole una bofetada

- que dices? Yo no hice nada!- dijo siguiendo a Hikari que estaba saliendo del agua mientras se acomodaba su malla.

- si como no! Aprovechas la excusa de que casi te ahogo para hacer esto!- Hikari daba vueltas por todos lados tratando de no ver al rubio para no volver a golpearlo

- no es verdad, me estaba quedando sin aire y tenía que salir- trataba de explicar siguiéndola por detrás

- no me vengas con ese tipo de cosas!

- pero es verdad!- dijo Elliot quien ya se estaba cansando.- … además… a quien le interesaría hacer algo como eso, en todo caso me buscaría a una verdadera chica- dijo con vos algo burlona.

Hikari se dio media vuelta con una mirada de dolor y odio

- que estas tratando de decir?

-…- Elliot quedo en silencio al ver la expresión en el rostro de la castaña- no, no quería decir eso… en realidad--

- no me interesa lo que me tengas que decir… me voy!- dijo interrumpiéndolo y dándose media vuelta para volver al hotel

-… esta ves si que te has pasado- dijo Wesley

- pero fue un mal entendido…

- aún así no debiste decir eso último…

-…

Continuara…

--------------------------------------

Hola! Como están mis queridos lectores… supongo que con ganas de matarme por la demora jeje, pero que se le va a hacer, estaba de viaje de "estudios" en Bariloche! Fue lo mas! Aunque llovió y nevó todo el tiempo que estuvimos ahí y se nos suspendieron un montón de excursiones --.

Aproveche el estar aya para pensar en como seguir este fanfic jeje, mis amigas me ayudaron un poco en algunas cosas que van a pasar mas adelante.

Espero que este capítulo aya sido de su agrado, y espero volver a Bariloche… y rematar a bochazos de nieve a todos… y tirarme en la nieve… y hacer mas muñecos de nieve… y jugar con la nieve… y ver nieve… creo que me traume…

Bueno, me voy a dormir porque acabo de llegar de viaje y todavía no dormí nada jeje… dejen REVIEWS!

P.D: AGUANTE LA 24! Y LA BANDA DE CHUKY! (misericordia-huerto)


	8. Chapter 8

--------------------------------------

-------------------------------

Hikaru no Ángel

-------------------------------

Capitulo 8:"un ataque inesperado"

Ya habían pasado dos días desde ese "incidente", si así se le puede decir. Desde entonces, Hikari no le había dirigido la palabra a Elliot.

Era un día algo frió, por lo cual no irían a la playa, decidieron salir al centro para conocer la ciudad.

- hace fríoooo…- se quejo la castaña frotándose los brazos

- te dije que te trajeras abrigo- replica el rubio entregándole su campera.

- Wesley, dile a esa cosa que no le pedí su opinión y que no quiero nada de el… prefiero morirme de frío…-

- dijo que no pidió tu opinión y que no quiere nada tuyo u

-…ya la escuche…- Elliot se cruzo de brazos y fue caminando a paso mas lento que ellos. Ya estaba cansado, le había pedido perdón de mil formas diferentes, pero ella simplemente no lo escuchaba.

-vamos a tomar un helado!- exclamo de repente al ver una heladería a unos metros de ahi

- acaso estas loca? Acabas de decir que tienes frío!- se quejo Elliot unos cuantos pasos mas atrás de ellos.

- Wesley, dile por favor que es un pesado

-… dice que eres un pesado…- dijo Wesley llendo hacia donde se encontraba Elliot

- esto ya me esta cansando!- exclama frustrado

- te disculpaste con ella?- pregunto el castaño, aprovechando que Hikari no estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar.

- si… ya lo hice un millón de veces

- y?- pregunta el castaño

- no me quiere escuchar

- quizás no te has disculpado adecuadamente

- Wesley! Apúrate!- lo llama la castaña.

- ya vamos…-le respondió este

Los tres enteran a la heladería. Hikari pidió un helado, mientras que Wesley pidió un chocolate caliente, Elliot por su parte no quiso nada

Así paso el resto de la tarde, la única forma en que Hikari le dedicaba la palabra, era a través del pobre de Wesley.

Llegaron al hotel en la tarde, Elliot se encerró en su habitación, al igual que Hikari, Wesley se puso a ver un poco de televisión. Hikari por su parte, se encontraba mirando el atardecer por la ventana de su habitación, pensando en todo lo que había pasado esos días. Cada vez que recordaba el problema que tuvo con cierto rubio se enojaba aún mas. Es verdad, ya se había disculpado, pero como ella no lo perdonaba, el siempre terminaba diciendo algo para empeorar mas la situación.

- es un tonto…- dijo para si misma.

Decidió salir a tomar un poco de aire. Salio de su habitación, y le informo al castaño que saldría por un rato. Una ves fuera, se dirigió a la playa y se sentó en a la orilla del lago.

Volviendo al hotel, diez minutos luego de que Hikari se fue, Elliot salió de su habitación.

- me voy- dijo tomando su campera negra y saliendo del lugar dejando a Wesley solo

- espero que esto se solucione rápido- dijo en un suspiro el castaño.

El rubio de ojos celestes se dirige en la misma dirección en la cual había ido la castaña. La divisa cerca del agua, estaba abrazando sus piernas con un brazo, y con el otro tiraba piedras al agua. Se acerco a ella a paso lento, pensando en que le diría esta vez para que le perdonara.

- oye Hikari…- la llamó, estando unos pasos detrás de ella.

- que quieres?- pregunto sin hacer movimiento alguno

- pues veras… yo quería…

Elliot no pudo terminar con su decimocuarta disculpa ya que un grito lo interrumpió. Ambos jóvenes voltearon para ver de qué se trataba. Otra vez, uno de esos monstruos. Hikari se levanta rápidamente y corre hacia el lugar de donde provino el grito con Elliot siguiéndola por detrás.

- demonios…- murmura Hikari, al ver que el predacyto tenia a una chica en sus brazos. Sin pensarlo dos veces se transformó

- ten cuidado con esa chica!- exclamo el rubio antes de que Hikari fuera a atacar

- no necesito que me lo digas!- responde de mala manera

- mi novia… alguien que la ayude por favor- dijo desesperado un joven, que estaba de rodillas en el piso.

- no te preocupes- dijo Elliot tratando de calmarlo

Para sorpresa de todos, el predacyto salió volando del lugar, estaba sobre el lago, oculto en la oscuridad de la noche.

- no vas a poder hacer nada desde ahí- dijo a Hikari con vos tenebrosa.

- pues ya verás que si- dijo corriendo hacia unas piedras que habían por ahí, se subió a ellas, una ves que observó que estaba a una altura considerable, tomo carrera y salto al agua

- que estas haciendo!- pregunto de un grito el rubio

Unas grandes alas blancas salieron mágicamente de la espalda de Hikari antes de que tocara el agua.

- alas…?- Elliot se quedo observándola en la distancia bastante sorprendido.

Hikari fue volando a toda velocidad hacia donde se encontraba el predacyto.

- ayúdame por favor- suplicaba la chica que estaba en brazos del monstruo.

- ya veras que todo va a salir bien- dijo ella calmando a la joven- y tu! suéltala!- le ordena al monstruo

- como digas- dijo elevándose lo más que pudo y luego soltando a la joven-

- eres un desgraciado- dijo entre dientes Hikari, llendo en picada detrás de la chica esquivando a la ves los ataques del predacyto

La Mew Mew logra atrapar a la joven antes de que cayera sobre unas rocas, se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia la orilla (que mas o menos estaba a unos 300mts de donde estaba ella). Dejo a la joven en tierra firma, y se alejo lo mas posible para poder luchar tranquilamente.

Wesley acababa de llegar al escuchar tanto alboroto

- que esta pasando Elliot?- pregunta entrecortadamente por haber corrido

- llévate a todas las personas de aquí!- ordenó si darle respuesta al castaño

- bien- dijo al comprender la situación.

Tal como le había dicho el joven de ojos celestes, ya no había mas nadie en la playa, a excepción de la pareja antes mencionada

- podemos ayudar de alguna manera?- preguntó el joven a Elliot.

Elliot permaneció callado unos segundos ante la petición del muchacho, pero al ver a Hikari en problemas no lo dudo dos veces

- sabes manejar una lancha?- preguntó señalando

- si… esa es la mía- asintió señalando su lancha al joven

- entonces vamos

- no vayas a hacer ninguna locura- advirtió Wesley a Elliot, que acababa de regresar.

- no, quédate con ella por favor- dijo refiriéndose a la pareja del joven que le estaba ayudando.

Ambos se dirigen al lugar de la pelea.

- estarán bien?- preguntó la chica bastante preocupada

- ella es la mejor en este tipo de cosas, todos van a estar bien.

A Hikari le estaba constando un poco de trabajo acabar con ese monstruo. Era muy veloz, estaba segura de que con una de sus técnicas podría destruirlo, pero cada vez que lo atacaba, este esquivaba el ataque fácilmente. Elliot observaba la situación desde lejos, sabía que Hikari era muy veloz, pero le sorprendía que no pudiera hacer nada en esos momentos.

- _"quizás… si me acerco lo suficientemente a el"_- pensó la castaña, usando el máximo de su rapidez, se coloco detrás del predacyto y lo ataco lo mas fuertemente que pudo. Se pudo divisar una expolición en el cielo. Ambos rivales salieron despedidos de esta. Hikari se golpeo contra unas rocas y callo semi inconciente al agua mientras que el predacyto quedo en un estado similar al de su oponente, atrapado entre unos árboles, sobre la montaña, que se había caído sobre el.

- acércate hacia allá!- ordena Elliot, señalando el lugar donde Hikari había caído al agua.

El joven se acerca lo más posible hacia ese lugar, Elliot se quitó las zapatillas y su campera y se lanzo al agua. Estaba muy oscuro, no podía ver nada, se guío hacia Hikari por las burbujas de aire que provenían desde el fondo. De repente, todo se ilumino un poco, eran las luces de la lancha que estaban apuntando hacia el agua. Elliot agradeció internamente, pudo divisar a hikari a unos metros de ahí. La sujeto fuertemente entre sus brazos y la saco a la superficie.

El Joven ayudo a Elliot y a hikari a subir a bordo.

- esta helada- dijo el rubio, recostando a Hikari y tocando sus mejillas.

- toma esto- el joven le da una manta y Elliot se la coloca encima de ella.

- … gracias…- dijo el joven Grant

- no hay por que, necesitaba devolverles el favor… por cierto, soy Yoshiro

- soy Elliot…- respondió casi sin aliento.

Estaban a punto de volver, pero el predacyto al parecer pudo zafarse de esos árboles. Estaba malherido por lo tanto intento huir.

- no…- dijo Hikari abriendo sus ojos, que ahora eran de color celeste debido a la transformación- no vas a escapar…

Con mucho esfuerzo logró levantar su brazo derecho, estaba invocando uno de sus ataques, pero perdió sus fuerzas, casi quedando inconciente nuevamente

- vamos! No te desmayes ahora!- exclamo Elliot, apoyándola en el para que pueda sentarse. Tomo la muñeca derecha de su compañera y la alzó en dirección al predacyto

Hikari uso la fuerza que le quedaba, una gran cantidad de energía se concentró en su mano.

- ahora!- dijo Elliot, Hikari lanza su ataque y da en el blanco, desintegrando por fin a ese predacyto. Luego de ello, la castaña se desmaya, apoyándose en su compañero.

Estaban volviendo hacia la orilla, cuando Elliot llamo a Yoshiro

- por favor… no le digas nada de esto a nadie

- su secreto esta a salvo con migo, no se preocupen.

Al llegar a la playa, Elliot alza en sus brazos a Hikari y salta del bote hacia la arena.

- están bien!- pregunta Wesley corriendo hacia sus amigos.

- si…- suspira Elliot.

- entren al hotel y cámbiense de ropa antes de que se refríen

- esta bien…

- déjame ayudarte- pidió Kisara (la pareja de Yoshiro)

El rubio se dirigió con Hikari seguido de Kisara a su habitación, mientras que Wesley y Yoshiro se quedaron hablando.

Kisara cambió de ropa a la castaña, y la dejo recostada sobra su cama. Salio de la habitación de Hikari y se encontró con Elliot secándose el cabello con una toalla.

- tu también deberías cambiarte… tu amiga ya esta bien, le puse ropa seca y cure sus heridas

- gracias…- dijo Elliot (ya dijo gracias dos veces! Chan!)

- no hay de que, ella me salvó, quería ayudarla.

Kisara se va del hotel dejando a Hikari y a Elliot solos. El rubio se fue hacia su habitación para cambiarse. Se quitó toda la ropa mojada (… ¬…) y se colocó su pantalón negro con un cinto marrón, iba a ponerse su camisa blanca, pero por suerte, empezó a hacer calor de nuevo y decidió no usarla (o sea… Elliot sin remera… T/T es demasiado)

Salio de su habitación y se dirigió a la de Hikari. Estaba durmiendo tranquilamente sobre su cama, tenía puesto su pijama sin mangas y de pantalón corto de color violeta. Estaba durmiendo de lado hacia la pared.

Su cabello caía desprolíjamente sobre su rostro, Elliot iba a aprovechar la oportunidad para acomodarla, pero Hikari se despierta y se lo queda mirando (quien no? XP).

- estas bien?- pregunta con vos suave, logrando estremecer a Hikari

- que haces aquí, no necesito que me cuides

- aún sigues enojada?- preguntó en un suspiro el joven de ojos celestes.

- que crees?

Ambos se quedan en silencio por unos instantes, Hikari vuelve a colocarse de lado para evitar mirarlo. Por su parte, Elliot se sienta en la cama, dándole la espalda a ella.

- … oye… ya te he pedido perdón de mil formas diferentes… que mas quieres que haga?- pregunto el joven sintiéndose algo culpable

-…- Hikari por su parte permaneció en silencio

- oh vamos! Sabes que me cuesta decir mucho este tipo de cosas…

-…

- de verdad… perdóname, sabes que cuando me enojo digo cosas sin sentido… la verdad no quise que te molestaras, dije aquello sin pensar…- dijo con su cabeza algo gacha.

Hikari se da media vuelta, lo observa, de verdad parecía arrepentido, no como las veces anteriores, que al parecer solo se disculpaba solo porque Wesley se lo pedía. La castaña le sonríe y coloca una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo,

Elliot se da media vuelta para verla

- esta bien… solo quería que me dijeras eso…

- me perdonas?- preguntó con una sonrisa ilusionada, extraña en el.

- te perdone hace tiempo…

- y por que seguías enojada conmigo!- preguntó sin comprender

- jeje… ya te dije, quería que te disculparas de verdad, sin que nadie te obligara…

- es decir… que estos dos últimos días te comportaste así apropósito!

- … si- Contesta algo divertida

- ¬¬

- pero no creas que aquello que hiciste y dijiste no me molesto!- dijo esta vez acostada boca arriba.

- … creo que por eso…- Elliot puso una rodilla a la orilla de la cama de su amiga, y coloco ambos brazos al lado de la cabeza de ella.- voy a tener que castigarte- dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad en sus labios.

- qu- que vas a hacer…?- pregunta algo sonrojada por la situación.

- nada malo…- dijo en voz baja el ojiazul acercándose al rostro de ella. Hikari coloca ambas manos sobre el pecho desnudo del joven para evitar que se acerque mas… ambos se miraron, Hikari estaba confundida, mientras que los ojos de Elliot reflejaban desesperación y deseo, si no la besaba ya, estaba seguro de que se moriría. No podía dejar pasar una ocasión como esa, ambos estando solos, en una situación como esa, y ella estando completamente a su merced…

Las mejillas de Hikari estaban cada vez mas rojas, la mirada que Elliot le dedicaba la dejaba indefensa, no podía hacer nada contra eso. Dejó de oponer resistencia con sus brazos, dejando que el pudiera acercarse mas a ella.

- permiso…- murmura antes de que sus labios pudieran tocar los de Hikari.

Elliot ahora se apoyo sobre sus codos, y con sus manos sujetaba delicadamente el rostro de la joven de ojos verdosos. El beso era suave, sus labios no se quería separa ni un instante. Hikari paso sus brazos por la nuca del joven, mientras que el se dejo caer sobre ella. Cada vez iban profundizando mas el beso hasta que se volvió salvaje. Ambos estaban desesperados, no quería separase, prefería estar así de por vida, pero sus deseos no pudieron cumplirse.

Ambos se separaran rápidamente al oír la puerta de entrada cerrarse.

- ya regrese!- se escucho la vos de Wesley.

Hikari quitó sus manos de alrededor del cuello de Elliot para que este pudiera levantarse. El rubio se levanto de la cama, Hikari se colocó boca abajo y trato de hacerse la dormida.

Wesley entró a la habitación, observo a Hikari "durmiendo" y a Elliot sentado en una silla con el rostro algo sonrojado.

- como esta?- pregunta el castaño a su amigo

- Kisara dijo que estaba bien… todavía no se ha despertado- mintió

- ya veo… que bueno… y tu?- preguntó al ver que aún estaba con el rostro rojo.

- que pasa conmigo?

- tienes la cara roja, no tendrás fiebre, no?

- no… estoy bien…

- bien…voy a hacer la comida…

Wesley se va de la habitación de la joven cerrando la puerta tras de si. Una ves que oyó que Wesley se alejo lo suficiente, Hikari se dio media vuelta, iba a decir algo, de no ser porque Elliot ya estaba a su lado y la había besado nuevamente.

- te avisaré cuando este la cena… descansa- dijo luego de separase de ella.

- si…- murmura ella con una sonrisa, siguiendo con la mirada a Elliot mientras

salía de su habitación.

Continuará…

--------------------------------------

Hola a todos! Como están tanto tiempo? Otra vez tuve que escribir una pelea --u disculpen nuevamente si les resulto algo denso. Por cierto… todavía estoy resfriada del viaje (no se a quien le importa…) hace mas de tres meses, y no miento, que ando resfriada y no me curo! Y encima empeore con el frío del sur… soy patética! T-T.

Otra cosa… dejen reviews! Porfis! Ya no se como pedírselos! Saben que me gusta mucho recibirlos, me dan muchos ánimos para seguir mis historias. Se que hay muchas veces que uno piensa… "voy a dejar un review, pero me da pereza tener que abrir la ventanita para escribirlo" ( o al menos eso me pasa a mi U) pero por lo menos escriban "hola" aunque sea porfiiissss.

Bue, me despido, sino me apuro, me cierra el cyber y no voy a poder cargar este capítulo u nos vemos, mucha suerte a todos mis queridos lectores ! y… Deje REVIEWS! (U)


	9. Chapter 9

--------------------------------------

-------------------------------

Hikaru no Ángel

-------------------------------

Capitulo 9: "de vuelta a la rutina"

Un poco después de lo sucedido Elliot vuelve a la habitación de Hikari para llamarla a cenar, al entrar la mira, al parecer se quedo dormida nuevamente.

- déjala descansar…- dijo Wesley apareciendo por detrás del rubio

- …

Ambos jóvenes salieron de la habitación de la chica. Luego de cenar, Wesley salio a pasear un poco, ya que según el, no salir en una noche tan bonita como esa sería un desperdicio.

Por su parte, Elliot se quedo mirando un poco de televisión, por suerte descubrió que en un canal estaban pasando una de sus películas favoritas. Se la quedo mirando, pero no podía concentrarse en la trama, su mente estaba en otro lado.

Wesley volvió a la media hora, ya eran las 23:43 por lo que decidió irse a dormir.

- cuando termines apaga las luces por favor- le pide el castaño al joven de ojos celestes, que aún estaba mirando la película.

Elliot siguió los pasos del castaño unos minutos después. Se recostó sobre su cama con la idea de dormir, pero no podía.

- _"… porque tiene que pasarme esto a mi?"_ – se pregunto a si mismo-_ "no puedo dormir…"_- lo que había pasado esa noche lo había dejado algo inquieto (y a quien no?)- _"… no quiero pasar otra noche sin dormir…"_

Dio varias vueltas sobre su cama hasta quedar enredado con las sabanas, suspiro un "maldición", se sentó para desenredarse.

Volvió a acostarse algo frustrado, estaba demasiado cansado, quería dormir, pero seguía sin poder hacerlo, miro el reloj, marcaba las dos y media de la mañana

-_"como puede ser que pase tan rápido el tiempo?!"_

La respuesta era fácil, no podía dejar de pensar el la castaña de ojos verdes, no podía olvidar su rostro con las mejillas sonrojadas, justo como a el le gustaban.

No podía olvidarse de sus grandes ojos fijados en el, y menos aún de lo dulce que sabían sus labios.

Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo, necesitaba volver a sentirlo. De tanto pensar, se quedo dormido sin darse cuenta.

-----------a la mañana siguiente------------

Como era de costumbre, el castaño de ojos marrones ya estaba despierto, leyendo el diario de ese mismo día.

Por otro lado, Hikari acababa de despertar. Se desperezó y se levanto pesadamente de su cama. Sacó de su bolso la ropa que se pondría ese día. Se estaba cambiando, cuando se paro en seco. Todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior le vino a la mente. No pudo evitar un tinte rojizo en sus mejillas. Siguió vistiéndose, con movimientos algo bruscos.

- _"… no puedo creer… lo que sucedió anoche…"_- pensó terminando de calzarse sus sandalias blancas- _"pero… por que lo habrá hecho…?"_ (porque te ama!!! XD)

Hikari suspira resignada, de repente siente un gran dolor en el pecho… ¿y si había echo eso sin ninguna razón en especial?, le dolía solo en pesar en ello.

Termino de armar su bolso, ya que ese mismo día volverían a Tokyo.

Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de su habitación, pero se detuvo de repente, de seguro el estaría allí. Se puso nerviosa de repente y una extraña sensación se apodero de su estomago. Respiro hondo… solo debía comportarse como siempre lo hacía… claro, si le era posible.

Salio de su habitación, hecho un vistazo, divisó a Elliot sentado en el comedor dando la espalda, al parecer el castaño no estaba (que oportuno ). Esa situación no ayudo mucho a la castaña de ojos verdes, ya que se puso aún mas tensa.

- hay un poco de te hecho, sírvete antes de que se enfríe…- dijo el rubio sin voltearse a verla.

- ah! s-si… gracias…- Hikari se dirigió lentamente hacia el comedor- buenos días…- dijo sin mirarlo

Elliot permaneció callado. Observaba cada uno de los movimientos de la joven. Por su parte, Hikari podía sentir la mirada de Elliot clavada en ella. Estaba punto de prepararse su te ya servido, pero con un movimiento algo tosco tiro toda la azúcar al piso.

El joven de ojos azul cielo seguía observando cuidadosamente a la castaña. Ella se agacho para ordenar, pero en ese instante empuja con el codo unas galletas que había sobre la mesada.

-hn…- gruño ella algo molesta.

- déjame ayudarte- dijo Elliot dirigiéndose hacia ella, para luego agacharse y

quedar a su altura.

- gracias..- responde algo sonrojada

Hikari iba a levantar el paquete de galletas, pero al parecer al rubio se le había ocurrido lo mismo, sin quererlo, Hikari roza la mano de el. Se separa rápidamente ante el roce y decide levanta el azúcar. Al terminar de ordenar, Elliot le hecha un vistazo, estaba notablemente nerviosa, sonríe por eso.

- que pasa?- pregunta mirándola a los ojos

- que? A mi?... n-no… no me pasa nada- dijo riendo nerviosamente levándose una mano a la nuca.

- no me creo eso…- dijo acercándose un poco más a ella.

- ya volví!- la vos del Wesley hace que se separen rápidamente- ya pague todo, no se olviden nada, toma la llave- dijo lanzándosela al rubio- cuando terminen de recoger todo déjenla en recepción… los esperare afuera …- dicho esto, el castaño desapareció tras la puerta

Elliot se pone de pie (aún estaba agachado en el piso al lado de Hikari) se va a su habitación, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada acompañada de una sonrisa a Hikari.

Ambos hacen lo que Wesley les había dicho, en menos de 10 minutos ya estaban cargando sus bolsos en la parte trasera del auto. Una vez que terminaron, emprendieron el viaje de vuelta.

Esta vez, Elliot estaba sentado adelante, mientras que Hikari estaba recostada en la parte de atrás mirando el techo del auto, oyendo la conversación de sus dos amigos.

- que te ha parecido todo hikari?- pregunta el castaño

- me ha gustado mucho… deberíamos volver en otra ocasión- responde rápidamente.

- que bueno… quizás podríamos venir en invierno

- si!!! Con todas las montañas nevadas!!! -…

El resto del viaje estuvieron conversando, pero Hikari y Elliot no se hablaban directamente, es decir, ambos hablaban solo con Wesley, entre ellos solo se intercambiaron unas pocas y cortas frases.

Al llegar al café, ordenaron todo lo que habían llevado en sus valijas. Hikari fue la que termino primero, ya que estaba algo ansiosa por ir a buscar a la pequeña miyu.

- vamos Wesley!!! Apresúrateeee!!- lo llama ella

- espera… toma- el castaño le da un papel con una dirección escrita

- que es esto…?

- la dirección de la casa de mi amiga… disculpa, no podré acompañarte, tengo mucho que hacer para poder abrir pasado mañana…

- ah! esta bien, no te preocupes… bueno, enseguida vuelvo

- espera!- Wesley la detiene- pide a Elliot que te acompañe…

- que?!... por que?

- el lugar queda muy lejos… y aún no conoces bien la ciudad… no quiero que te pierdas

- esta bien… tienes razón… pero no se si el quiero acompañarme

- dudo mucho que no acepte- dijo con una sonrisa- ve a decirle… debe estar en su habitación.

- esta bien…

Hikari subió las escaleras a paso lento, hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación de su compañero. Se detuvo antes de tocar la puerta

-_ "demonios… por que tengo que ponerme tan nerviosa?"_- pensó, luego dio un suspiro, tomo aire y golpeo la puerta- _"debo actuar como siempre… después de todo… solo voy a pedirle que me acompañe…"_- se repitió una y otra vez esa frase en su cabeza

- adelante- se escucho la voz del rubio respondiendo ante el llamado

-… con permiso- dijo en vos baja entrando

- que quieres?- preguntó con un tono algo desinteresado mirando el monitor de

su computadora.

- este… podrías acompañarme… a buscar a miyu?- preguntó algo nerviosa

Elliot se dio media vuelta para verla. Hikari se tenso un poco al sentir la mirada de el.

- por favor…- dijo si mirarlo a los ojos

-… esta bien- el rubio de ojos celestes apaga su computadora y sale de su habitación junto a la castaña.

Ambos salen del café, Elliot le pide la dirección a Hikari, esta se la da, y una vez leída, se dispusieron a caminar.

Ya habían recorrido más de 9 cuadras sin cruzar palabra alguna. Elliot podía notar que su compañera se encontraba algo nerviosa, desde que habían salido del café, no levanto la mirada del piso. No podía quejarse, después de todo, el también se sentía algo nervioso en incomodo con ese silencio.

- que tienes planeado hacer con tus estudios?- preguntó el rubio, tratando de cortar un poco la tensión de ese momento

- ah! pues… ya termine de dar los exámenes libres… por lo que, teóricamente, ya termine de cursar el último año…

- ya veo… aquí es…- dijo deteniéndose frente a una pequeña casa.

Tocan el timbre, los atiende una joven de cabello castaño (creo que deben imaginarse quien puede ser ) quien les devuelve a la gatita

- se ha portado muy bien… aquí tienes- dijo entregándosela a Hikari

- muchas gracias por cuidarla…

Ambos muchachos se despiden de la chica y vuelven a ponerse en camino.

Elliot sonríe al ver a Hikari con una notable sonrisa abrazando a su pequeña gatita

- te extrañe bonita!!!- dice dándole un beso en la cabeza, a modo de respuesta, la pequeña felina maúlla

- Hikari!!!! Elliot!!!- Kiki apareció de la nada en frente de ellos

- hola Kiki! Como has estado?- saluda la castaña

- muy bien, ya los empezaba a extrañar!- dijo la pequeña rubia lanzándose al cuello de ambos jóvenes para abrazarlos

Debido al la "muestra de cariño" de su pequeña amiga, los rostros de ambos jóvenes se acercaron repentinamente, provocando un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de ambos. Hikari se separó rápidamente de rubio a penas su amiga los soltó.

- Elliot… cuando volveremos al trabajo?- pregunta la pequeña acariciando la cabeza de la gatita

- …- el rubio no responde

- Elliot!- vuelve a llamarlo esta

- ah! si… pasado mañana…

- esta bien… ah! disculpen… se me hace tarde y tengo que cuidar a mis hermanitos… adiós- kiki se da media vuelta y comienza a alejarse de ellos, pero de repente para y se voltea a verlos- disculpen por interrumpir su momento!- exclamo entre risas para luego irse corriendo

- q-que?... n-no has interrumpido nada - murmuro Hikari, algo sonrojada y con vos baja

- vamos o se nos hará tarde…- dijo Elliot sacándola de sus pensamientos a la joven de ojos verdes

- ah… si…

Volvieron al café, ya era de noche, Wesley estaba preparando la cena, Hikari decidió ayudarle, mientras que el rubio se fue a su habitación para seguir trabajando con su computadora.

----------------------------------

Luego de cenar, Wesley se fue a dormir, ya que el tendría que levantarse muy temprano en la mañana.

Hikari aún estaba terminando su comida, le estaba resultando algo dificultoso comer cada bocado, ya que Elliot, que estaba frente a ella, no le había despegado la mirada desde que el castaño se fue.

-… bien… termine- dijo Hikari dejando sus cubiertos cruzados sobre el plato- ah! he preparado mi postre favorito… quieres probar- pregunta tratando de parecer lo mas normal posible

- lo hiciste tu?

- si… - asiente felizmente

- mejor empiezo a rezar…

- eh? por que?

- para no morir si lo como

- que dijiste!- grita furiosamente agarrándolo por el cuello (quizás esta escena les recuerde a Yamazaki y a Chiharu u)

- nada, nada…- dijo tratando de quietársela de encima…

- ¬¬ la próxima no te salvaras… ahora no te convidare de mis frutillas bañadas en chocolate…

- era una broma… vamos… déjame probarlas…- "suplica" el rubio

- no!

- esta bien… de seguro deben estar bien feas

- no es cierto! Mira prueba… así verás lo bien que me salieron- dijo entregándole algunas

- no era que no me darías?- dijo Elliot riendo un poco

- maldición… ¬¬

-…

-…

-… están ricas…- dijo luego de probar una

- te lo dije!- exclamo orgullosamente

Una vez que terminaron de comer el postre, Hikari levanto la mesa y empezó a lavar los platos. Elliot se apoyo en la mesada, al lado de donde la castaña estaba haciendo su labor, y la miro con una sonrisa de superioridad.

- si no vas a ayudar, no me molestes y vete…- dijo Hikari al notar la intención de su amigo

-… estoy aburrido…- dijo acercándose un poco a ella

- igualmente, el que estés aburrido no te da derecho a molestarme!- replico Hikari terminando de lavar la última vajilla y cerrando el paso del agua.

La castaña noto la cercanía de Elliot, por lo que tomo unos vasos, y con la excusa de guardarlos en la alacena, se alejo de el. Elliot siguió sus pasos sin que ella se diera cuenta, cuando Hikari se dio media vuelta, se encontró con Elliot impidiéndole el paso.

- déjame pasar…- dijo desafiantemente

- y que si no quiero…- responde con un tono de superioridad

- te dije que no me molestaras!

-… y quien dijo que quería molestarte?- preguntó con voz suave, haciendo estremecer a la joven.

La empujó suavemente hasta tenerla contra la pared. Apoyo una de sus manos contra la pared, rozando la cintura de la castaña de ojos verde. Apoyó su otro brazo, recostando su antebrazo contra la pared a la par de la cabeza de ella.

-…- Hikari estaba notablemente sonrojada. Elliot sonrió ante esa reacción… le gustaba que se sonrojara así… y mas si era él el causante de esa reacción.

El rubio de ojos azul cielo, sin despegar la mirada de sus labios, se acerca lentamente al rostro de la joven hasta sentir su respiración algo agitada sobre su rostro.

Hikari apoya sus manos en el pecho del joven para impedir que siguiera, tal como lo había echo la otra vez.

- q-que vas a hacer…?- pregunta casi sin voz

- que no es obvio…?- dijo suavemente a su oído-… voy a besarte…

Esas palabras hicieron que Hikari se estremeciera nuevamente. Sin darse cuenta, dejo de resistir contra la presión que ejercía el rubio para poder acercarse a ella. Elliot termino con la distancia que los separaba para volver a probar esos labios que tanto deseaba.

El beso fue leve, suave y breve. Elliot se separo de ella y apoyo su frente en la de la joven, mirándola a sus ojos.

- que tal?... eso te molesto?- pregunto retomando la conversación de antes…

-… no- dijo con una vos casi inaudible bajando su cabeza algo avergonzada

Elliot sonrió, tomo delicadamente su rostro y lo subió para poder verla a los ojos. Volvió a acercarse a ella. Antes de que pudiera besarla, Hikari rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de Elliot para terminar nuevamente con la corta distancia que los separaba.

Volvieron a separarse, un poco agitados por la falta de aire (Dios! por que se necesita aire para vivir!!!?)

Hikari, sin dejar de abrazar el cuello del joven de ojos celestes, da un vistazo a su reloj. Se sorprendió un poco

- que pasa?- pregunto Elliot separándose un poco de ella, sintiendo un poco de frió por haberse alejado de ella.

- jeh… ya ha pasado mas de una hora y media- dijo con una sonrisa delicada

- no me extraña… cuando estoy con tigo el tiempo se me pasa mas rápido…

Hikari se sonrojo ante ese comentario. Elliot se separo por completo de Hikari para dejarla salir de su "encierro" contra la pared. Repentinamente la alzo entre sus brazos

-q-que haces?- pregunta con el rostro rojo

- que mas?... ya es tarde… voy a llevarte hasta tu habitación…

- p-pero… soy pesada… déjame, puedo sola

- no quiero- dijo con una sonrisa calida en su rostro

- que conste que te lo advertí…

Elliot subió las escaleras con Hikari en brazos, abrió la puerta de la habitación de ella y la dejo recostada en su cama

-… bueno… que descanses… adiós- dijo parado a un lado de la cama de su compañera

- buenas noches- le sonrió esta

Pasaron unos minutos, el rubio aún estaba ahí parado mirándola

- que pasa? – pregunta entre risas

- nada… ya me voy… pero antes- el ojiazul la beso nuevamente.

-…- al separarse ambos se miraron a los ojos entre la oscuridad de la noche

- ahora si puedo dormir tranquilo…

Elliot ya satisfecho, se fue de la habitación dejando a una sonriente Hikari por detrás.

Continuara…

------------------------------------

… Lo que daría porque alguien como Elliot hiciera eso mismo por mi ///, jeje, bien, espero que les aya gustado y disculpen nuevamente por demorarme (esto ya se esta haciendo una rutina) pero… valió la pena no?. Ah! me estaba olvidando… quizás a alguien le interese… tengo algunos RPG para game boy advanced de anime para jugar en computadora… si alguien esta interesado en tenerlos, puedo enviárselos por correo junto con el emulador, si los quieren solo avísenme, mi correo es: (entre los juegos tengo: de Fullmetal alchemist, Medabots – la versión de Metabee y Rokusho -, Sakura CC card friends, todos los de Naruto, Angelic layer, dragon ball z, beyblade v-force, digimon races, Gundam seed, la mayoría de Megaman, Yu gi oh Reshef of Destruction, yu gi oh GX, y todos, absolutamente todos –desde los mas viejos hasta los últimos que salieron- de Pokemon) en cuanto al emulador, puedo ofrecerles el que, según mi criterio, es el mejor, se llama visual boy advanced.

Bueno, quería ofrecerles eso a modo de disculpa por mi demora, espero que sea suficiente u.

Por ultimo, solo que decirles que DEJEN MUUUCHO REVIEWS, y mucha suerte mis queridos lectores… hasta la próxima!!!!


End file.
